First and again
by Xxshinig4mixX
Summary: 'Natsuki's an ex of mine. The first girl I had dated, but looking back now, it was probably just puberty, I probably didn't love her'. Breaking up after primary school. they meet in junior college.
1. Chapter 1

Okay uh, new story I guess... tell me if it's alright please? I dont really know.

Thanks for clicking the story..

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai hime

**= thoughts

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1- First<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuru sat elegantly on the polished wooden chair and watched as cars drove past the roadside café. She had skipped school with Chie and was sitting in a café just opposite the school, waiting for Chie's girlfriend. The end of school bell could be heard from the café; the large clock tower bell rung and a loud hollow sound that resonated across the surrounding district.<p>

The two sat quietly and stared at the school gates, watching as students emptied the school in a homogeneous looking crowd.

"Hey Shizuru anybody you've decided to pick up in our new school?", Chie put her tea down.

"When did you start with tea?"

"Aoi told me it was better than coffee"

Shizuru smirked and continued dazing at the crowd of students, "Why do you ask? Ready to be jealous?"

"You overestimate yourself and besides, I have Aoi already"

"I'm not talking about you being jealous over me, I'm talking about you being jealous of the girl I have picked for she is too beautiful for all your praises"

Chie gave Shizuru a weird stare, "Is Literature class getting to your head? You're talking like somebody out of a book"

Shizuru put her cup down ignored the comment, literature was indeed getting to her head, she was pretty much narrating the events of the day in her mind; it was an after effect of the long holiday where all she did at home was read, "I currently do not have a target"

Chie coughed out the little bit of tea she was playing with, or savouring as she would call it, in her mouth, "No wonder, I can't even praise something that doesn't exist. But really, I've seen many flirt-worthy girls"

The crimson-eyed college student raised a brow, "It's only the first week of college"

Chie eyes lit and she leaned over the table to Shizuru, "Oh, are you so stuck with our past relationship to fall for another?"

Shizuru did the same and leaned across the metal rimmed round table, "that was already two years ago and I clearly remember you being the one who took longer to get over it"

Chie wanted to throw back a witty table turning comment but decided against it for she knew Shizuru could win with facts, "Hey, our relationship had lasted a year, ofcourse I would be down, unlike you, who had gotten another girlfriend less than half a year later"

Shizuru ignored her comment and turned back to the crowd exiting the school when she had spotted a certain blue-haired girl in the crowd, "Ara…"

"What? Eye candy?"

Shizuru leaned back in her chair and brought the cup to her lips and breathed in it's scent, "What a coincidence"

The gray haired friend sent Shizuru a questioning look only to see an intrigued sparkle in Shizuru's eyes, "Can you not ignore me just like that?"

"If it really is her.. ara ara"

"Who?", Chie whined.

Shizuru giggled, not from what she had seen, but from the nostalgia from the sight of the girl.

"You gay?", Chie raised a brow, commenting on the way Shizuru was giggling out of the blue.

"Why yes. I am", Shizuru replied matter of factly.

"Not literally, I meant your laugh, you're like some crazy gay fag from the asylum", Chie said before breaking into a smile when she saw Aoi walk up to them.

"Did it sound that bad?"

"Hey sexy, you make the uniform look nice", Chie ignored Shizuru's question as revenge and patted her lap, signalling for Aoi to sit.

Aoi raised an eyebrow at Chie's antiques before greeting Shizuru.

Shizuru replied with a small smile, "How's the first week of college?"

"Hey that's my line!", Chie pouted.

"It's been quite refreshing, also don't greet me like you two have done nothing wrong. Seriously? Playing truant in the first week?", Aoi decided on the wooden chair beside Shizuru instead of her girlfriend's lap.

Shizuru and Chie turned away immediately and pretended they didn't hear the brown haired girl.

Aoi sighed and decided the nagging could wait, "so? Any eye candy in the first week?"

Chie nodded her head and received a glare while Shizuru shook her head, causing Aoi to raise an eyebrow in shock, "It's been half a year since you've got one"

Shizuru sighed and dramatically brought her hands to her cheeks, "The GCE 'O's has taken away my ability to love".

Chie matched Shizuru's dramatic voice and narrowed her eyes, "lies, you flirted the most during the exam period"

"Oh darling, that is the cover for the lonely inability to love, oh woe is me", Shizuru replied, her Kyoto-ben accent thicker than usual.

Aoi raised a brow, she had been curious for a while now "say, Shizuru, who was your first love?"

"Me", Chie said and raised her hand enthusiastically.

Shizuru nodded and turned back to the crowd, her eyes seemingly following a girl with amusement.

Aoi wasn't very much shocked as Chie had told her that Shizuru was her longest relationship, "I thought she wasn't your first?"

"She had dated two more but those where just.. I don't know how to say it, without feelings? Just childish play", Chie said proudly, "It was me who had claimed her first love"

Shizuru let her silence mean consent and continued to stare as the girl that had captured her attention made her way to a dark blue bike that matched the colour of her hair.

"Who's that?", Chie and Aoi asked in synchronisation when Shizuru did not hide her growing amusement.

"My ex", Shizuru chimed in a sing song voice.

* * *

><p>Natsuki's an ex of mine. The first girl I had dated, but looking back now, it was probably just puberty, I probably didn't like her that much. I don't really remember, but one thing I know for sure, I never really did feel that really deep passionate feeling of love or lust when I was with her. I did give her the first kiss of my life though. I was twelve! Dating meant kiss and talk to me.<p>

I don't really know if I regret the first kiss though. After all I had only really fallen in love with my third girlfriend and the time I had kissed Natsuki had helped me out with my second kiss so I don't really know if it was worth or not, giving your first kiss to someone you hardly felt much for. I still remember the time we broke up, it was over MSN, of all things. We had gone to different schools after I was twelve and nothing was happening. Nothing; we were living our lives like we didn't have each other. So all it took was a simple, hey, let's break up.

A boy hooked me up two months later, I accepted just to test my sexuality, we never did kiss or even hug. So there went my first two relationships. Then came a girl named Chie, I did, at one point of time, love her more than all describable. But we broke up after a year, feelings died down, naturally, it was mutual.

Best friends now though, I enjoy her company more than Haruka's; the childhood friend I've had who made herself my rival since the time I had won her in that Xbox game she had used to play.

Time sure passes fast, it's the xbox360 now, I'm seventeen and it's the first week of Junior college.

* * *

><p>I stared at the bar below the speed meter of my bike, "Mai!"<p>

The shorter girl turned in my direction and put her hands on her hips in defence against what I was going to growl about, "It's just a reminder, after all this is the first bike you've ever had"

I stared at the bar in misbelief and frantically tried to rub the wording off, "What the fuck did you use? Permanent marker?"

The flame-haired girl stared at how desperately the girl was trying to get the words off and started to feel guilty, "Tate's new hobby airbrush"

Natsuki's eyes widened.

"Vinyl paint", Mai trailed off, knowing the girl was going to blow.

"What!", the blue-haired girl sat on her bike in defeat.

A red head beside them stopped filing her nails and smirked, "You mean the one that eats into the material so it won't come off easily?"

"Shut. The fuck up Nao"

The red head decided to piss the angered girl off even more by passing her a nail file, "Was that a pun? And try this, it made my nails pretty smooth"

I felt my eyebrow twitch and I let out a loud infuriated growl so the need to get up and punch the girl in the mouth would calm.

Mai gave the passer-bys an apologetic look, "Nao nao, you shouldn't piss Natsuki off like that"

Nao's eye brown twitched, "You like the pun don't you"

Deciding to ignore the two, I tried to focus my attention on the surrounding noise instead; which was all traffic hustle. I tightened my fists till I could feel my nails dig into flesh and then relaxed, it was a way to get the frustration off my chest.

_*Chill, it's only the Friday of your first week, don't-*_, then I heard a comment.

"Is that the new J1 batch? How uncouth, shouting in the public", a tall girl commented from the side.

"Yea, juniors these days, thinking they own the world", Another boy replied, his voice filled with contempt.

* * *

><p>Shizuru watched her first girlfriend relax on her bike and looked her up and down she could identify her from her midnight blue hair, the way she had walked plus the small flash of emerald she had seen when she was walking out of the school, the distance had made it harder for her to see the how the girl had changed but she could still access that her ex was a little shorter than her.<p>

The blue-haired girl sat down on her bike and tilted her head up toward the sky, looking like she was trying to release tension. _*Ara ara, she sure has grown.. What a nice slender shape*_

Chie and Aoi whose biggest similarity was the fact that they had come from the reporter's club back in secondary school were horribly curious.

Aoi put a hand on Shizuru's shoulder and pulled her close, "That red haired girl?"

Shizuru chuckled, "The blue-haired one"

"Cool! The biker chick? I saw her the other day. And one thing I know: nice ass ftw", Chie grinned.

Aoi shot Chie a glare which was accidently ignored as the gray haired girl continued staring in the direction of Shizuru's ex.

Shizuru sighed, knowing that one of the only reasons Chie would get ditched would be the fact that she checked and shared her thoughts about every hot girl in her sight.

Just as Shizuru turned away, the girl had got up from her bike.

From her spot at least ten meters away she could hear a loud husky growl.

"FUCK YOU!"

She turned to see the blue-haired girl lunge forward and punch an older looking student right in the face.

Her ex's victim flew into another tougher looking year 2 student that Shizuru had recognised as one of the delinquents in her new school; Masashi Takeda.

The crimson-eyed girl couldn't help but let out her soft bell like laughter, "That's the girl"

* * *

><p>Natsuki lunged forward at the boy who had aimed his insult at her, effectively punching him so hard he flew back into another taller looking boy from the school.<p>

Mai's eyes widened, "oh sh- Natsuki!"

Nao stepped away from Mai, not wanting to be grouped with them when she recognised the boy Natsuki's victim had hit into.

The emerald-eyed girl glared at the boy she had just hit, her anger finally appeased, "That'll teach you"

She was about to turn and walk back to her bike when the boy who had received her victim's fall growled and pushed her already crying victim off.

He stood up and tightened his right fist, "Oi"

Natsuki turned around when she heard the address and spat, "what"

The boy had jet black hair and a scar on his cheek growled, his voice low in warning, "Oi, your trash hit me you bitch"

Natsuki glared, her emerald eyes challenging the boy to do something about it.

The boy was taken aback about the fact the girl had challenged him and moved forward for a fight, he had to show the juniors in this school who the boss was, " Picking a fight?"

Natsuki felt adrenaline rush through her veins, the anger flowed back in. She had an extreme dislike for such delinquents. Even though she was also another who had got into fights just like these people but never would she attack somebody that had seemed weaker and only those who had angered her on purpose. She was annoyed by their guts and the fact that they usually only picked off the weak and fought over useless immature issues like staring and territory that didn't even belong to them. Especially when it was a boy; Natsuki had a soft spot for women.

He took a quick step forward; one of an experienced kendo practitioner, landing a hit on Natsuki's arms as she blocked his attack.

The force from the boy's punch sent pain all the way up to her shoulders, ignoring the pain she took the chance to hit the boy in the stomach while he pulled back. The punch connected and produced a solid loud smack.

Natsuki quickly jumped back after the attack, she could tell this boy had the strength and speed but not the technique. _*probably somebody who does fencing or kendo*_

The boy spat out the little bit of blood he had let loose when he had clenched his teeth a little too tight, his voice was threatening yet soft and he was panting harder than he should be with only a punch taken, "you've got the guts to hit me like that".

Mai's heart was beating fast, she was worried the fight would get out of hand. Not to mention they were beside the road.

Natsuki tried to relax her hand for as long as she could so the pain could ebb away; the earlier defence and attack was taking it's toll on her arms; the boy's stomach was harder than it looked.

Her opponent was about to strike again but was pulled back by a yellow haired boy who had shouted in an attempt to stop the fight, "Takeda!"

Takeda was shocked by the sudden force and hit against the boy, "Let me go you d-"

"Tate!", Mai shouted in confused relief.

Tate heard Mai's voice and pulled his Kendo captain back harder, his girlfriend's shout had seemingly given him enough strength to overpower his angry captain.

Natsuki on the other hand was unrestrained and decided to give the delinquent a kick in the crotch, causing the boy to crouch over in pain.

Tate stared at Natsuki in disbelief, the girl didn't know when to stop when she had to.

Nao decided to be a friend for once had helped pull the emerald-eyed girl back. "Pup, calm it man"

Natsuki made a small rough growl and relaxed so Nao would let her go.

Mai spontaneously pulled Natsuki's arm and lead her back to her bike. "See you back at the dorms after you're done with your supermarket part time job okay?", Mai said comfortingly so as to not agitate the girl and try convince the girl to not pursue the matter.

Natsuki felt a tinge of guilt about causing the situation, she was sure the boy she had fought with would surely cause more trouble in future. She started up her bike and sped off to her workplace- the only way to make the situation better.

Her bike reached a red light when she got out of sight and she closed her eyes, letting out a drawn out groan. She opened her eyes once more, her heart had finally reached it's usual pace and the effects of the adrenaline disappeared. She looked down at her speed meter and read the small pink words, 'Don't go above a hundred!'

The sides of her mouth tugged up in a subtle smile. _*I guess I could forgive her for it*_

* * *

><p>Did it dissapoint? hopefully not :T thanks for reading till the end of the chapt though..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Let's hope this chapter does not dissapoint.  
>so... about what S.O.P.A is, search google o.0 lazy explain...<p>

This chapter's tittle is misleading... not much of a fight really...

underlined= text messages or notes

_*italic*_= thoughts

enjoy! :) [hopefully]

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2-Fight<strong>

* * *

><p>Shizuru had been forced to sit at the middle back of the class in a spot where windows on both sides were far.<p>

She let out a small sigh and looked up toward the ceiling, the after-effects of reading too many books was fading and it was the second week of school.

_*spin…*_, was the only thought that crossed her mind while she stared at the slightly shaking fan above her.

_Spin_

_Spin_

Shizuru narrowed her already dry eyes as she dazed up at the ceiling, she made sure to close her mouth and tilt her head a little lower so she wouldn't look like the mentally disabled while she was staring at the fan.

_*Kuga Nat-su-ki, I wonder how she's like now*_, she drew herself back from the daze and stared at the white board in front of the class where the teacher was busy with a logarithm math sum.

_*Maybe I could drop her a visit… now, if I knew what class she was from…*_, she was drawn away from the thought when a student sitting in front of her had turned back to pass her a note.

The chestnut haired girl raised an eyebrow and accepted the note. The note looked like a random piece of paper torn out from the A5 notebooks bought from the school bookshop. She slowly pulled open the letter and read the small words that rested nicely on the blue lines.

The letter held three words that made Shizuru smirk. _*ara ara… who is this from*_

She scanned the classroom surroundings and found a broad shouldered boy blink frantically and turn away.

Shizuru smiled and took out her handphone, she continued staring at the whiteboard and texted by remembering the placing of her keys, never once looking down at her phone screen.

Shizuru's phone was an android system operated phone, she had bought it for the physical QWERTY keyboard, she couldn't stand touchscreen keyboards, they were too un-efficient especially when she had to look away or pay attention to something else.

She got a reply not more than half a minute later.

Oh damn! You beat me to the first ask out! So whatcha gonna reply? Gng tweet this~

Shizuru frowned at the text and denied Chie her privilege of twitter, she never did like it when Chie tweeted her whole life especially when she was going to reveal the boy's confession. It was a small rule she had going on; never make fun of or tell the world about a confession you weren't going to accept, it would be like making fun of the person and stepping on the courage they had taken to confess. After all, people would talk and joke, it wasn't nice for the rejected one. (The rule didn't apply on those who confessed every single month though)

Chie turned back from her seat at the front of the class and gave Shizuru an apologetic smile as in to say that she had forgotten about the rules Shizuru had.

Shizuru sighed and looked back down at the note. _*It really is pretty flattering.. but I'm not into men and I currently have no target…* She wrote in the best hand writing she could make._

Kaninna, I'm not interested in a relationship. We could be friends if you told me your name ^^

She folded the paper up and tapped on the shoulder of the girl in front of her, signalling a pass back while apologising for the trouble.

The crimson-eyed girl let her mind wander back to her thoughts. She couldn't help but make a subtle sigh again when she remembered what the boy had wrote. _*I'm not saying they're insincere but couldn't they at least change their words or add in more vocabulary… I still really do appreciate the thought though but how many times have I gotten the words: Stead with me?*_

Natsuki stared up at the ceiling, the spinning fans attracting her attention. She stared blankly at the fans, occasionally glaring at it to see if it would spin faster. Nope.

It was only the second week of school and everybody was already stereotyping and fitting schoolmates into the 'school caste system' which resembled the opposite of the usual systems. In example, 'Untouchables' was at the top instead of the bottom, reasons being rather obvious. And Natsuki was already earning her reputation for being one. Especially when she had picked a fight with Takeda, owns modified bike, was antisocial and had the tendency to glare at everything that irritated. So whenever she turned to look at one of the more timid students, they would turn away instantly and pretend they hadn't noticed her. Which was just what happened as she tried to look at what page the math teacher was on by trying to read what was on another student's book.

The misunderstood girl made a small growl, causing a few students to jump and turn to stare. The nerdy ones turned back instantly while the rest continued to stare till they were shot a glare.

_*When is the recess bell going to ring?*_ She was particularly excited about the Monday recess special; omelette rice with some kind of brown sauce and mayonnaise on top.

She looked at the school clock. There was only a minute left.

* * *

><p>"Class stand", the teacher robotically said, "Greet, dismissed"<p>

The greeting in answer she got mimicked her tone; most students were tired out by the long math lesson.

Natsuki tucked loose midnight blue strands behind her ear and walked over to Mai's table, "Let's go fetch Nao".

Mai grinned, "You know…"

"It's not a pun", Natsuki rolled her eyes and walked out of the class, uninterested in continuing the conversation.

The bigger-sized(in the chest department) girl followed her out after grabbing her wallet from her bag.

The school had to separate rows of classes for the students, one for the science stream and the other for the arts stream. Nao was in the science stream and they had to walk over to the next block to get her.

They reached the classrooms in less than a minute due to Natsuki's brisk walking. Where Nao, leaning on the lockers opposite her class and flirting with a taller, senior-looking boy who wore a white vest over the usual high collared black uniform.

"Nao!", Natsuki called out, irritated that the red-haired girl was spending the time which she could use to walk to their classrooms to flirt with some random student councillor.

Nao turned to Natsuki and gave the boy a wink before slipping away to her friends, "One ticket to the council".

Natsuki gave the boy a glare so he wouldn't follow after them before shifting it to Nao, "You want in on the council?"

Mai gave Nao an encouraging pat, "Hey, why not? It gives her better portfolio and council members are nominated at the start of the year so it gives her a chance to get in before her poor work attitude is discovered".

"By flirting?", Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's where she went wrong", Mai said with her motherly stare.

"What's wrong with gaining favour? The council will give me a higher chance at joining a better university in future anyway", Nao said as she touched her nails to check if they were well filed.

The blue-haired girl gave Nao an irritated look before speeding up her pace once again; she had to make it to her omelette rice before the queue got any longer.

* * *

><p>I took my time to get up from my seat, didn't need to rush, I had to wait for Aoi and Chie to finish with their love talk before leaving for recess.<p>

I made my way out of the classroom for a breather, the fact that the couple in class were looking as though they were going to kiss was another reason.

Taking a scan of my surroundings, I noticed how narrow the walk way was due to the classrooms being just opposite rows of lockers. With the walls painted white and the lockers painted gray, the whole area looked pretty much as boring as the lesson I had just gotten out from. The alleyways were almost empty by now, most of the students had gone to the canteen.

I covered my mouth as a yawn approached. The yawn was stopped mid-way when I saw a tall elegant looking girl with a white vest over her uniform walk down the hallway.

The girl had a small smile printed on her face as she walked past the classroom in front of me.

"Ara..", Having successfully attracted her attention I walked up to her with one of my more flirtatious smiles.

The girl looked up at me from the corner of her eye and with a knowing smirk, waited for me to start a conversation.

Since she had already known I was planning to flirt I decided to throw her a different conversation starter, "Are you expecting me to start the conversation?"

"Well, yea", the girl walked closer toward me.

I kept my silence and continued to wait for her to lead the conversation, she didn't seem like one who didn't have experience and I wanted to see just how much she had.

"What's your name?"

"Fujino Shizuru, pleasure to meet you", I held out my hand in greeting.

The girl hummed and stared at me with hazel brown eyes, "Oh, the new girl Reito had checked out? Gorgeous little thing aren't you?"

I felt my brow raise in habit, I hadn't noticed that delinquent checking me out at all, maybe it had happened last Tuesday when I was having a chat with the yellow haired boy who had introduced me to him from afar, "Ara ara, thank you for the compliment"

The girl in front of me chuckled and continued, "Coincidently also the one I had been told to look for"

"For me?", a councillor looking for me most likely wasn't much of a good thing.

"And that Chie girl, I need a VR for your absence on Friday", she explained with a growing smile.

Deciding to hold off the reason I turned to the classrooms behind me only to see the two girls kissing. I sighed and turned back to the student councillor who had seen the same scene.

"I'm Chandler Elliot, look me up in the council and when you're free, pass me whatever reason you have", she gave Shizuru a small smirk and walked off with a wave.

"Why not you give me your number so I can text you when I'm free"

"In your dreams", she turned around and gave me a polite smile which I had returned.

"I doubt it"

I was about to walk into class when I heard the voice of Elliot from behind, her clear voice echoed the empty hallway, "actually, it's more like: I'll be waiting for the reason you were sitting at the café during school hours"

Turning around, all I could see was her exiting back as she walked up the flights of stairs to the CCA rooms, like an evil character out of a clichéd film. I stood at the door of the classroom, not bothering to look away from the two kissing girls. _*What reason can I possibly come up with…*_

"Hey hey, privacy, where is it?", Chie broke the kiss and turned to me.

"S.O.P.A", Shizuru answered with ease.

"sucks", Aoi continued in an out of character voice, it was understandable since she was a fellow online activist.

"I was talking to a councillor, she expects us to come up with a valid reason for the truancy… we got caught at the café"

Aoi gave Chie a frown as in to say 'I told you' and received a sigh in defeat, "Look on the bright side, your girlfriend is so popular that a councillor had stalked her"

"I wonder how she even knew who we were"

"Uniforms"

"Yea but we could've got off a little earlier or something and how did she even connect our names to the ones sitting at the café"

"I told you she stalks us!", Chie gave Aoi a suspicious glare.

"She has better things to do, idiot", Aoi lightly hit Chie's head with her own.

"The life of somebody who's single, I feel it already", I said, noticing how awkward it was to be standing at the classroom door.

"Jealous?"

"In my nightmares", I deadpanned and walked off to the canteen, knowing the two would follow.

The walk to the canteen was quite a long one but it let Shizuru pick up on a few gossips about other students and herself.

Chie tapped her lightly on the back and slung her arm over Shizuru's shoulder; which was done with difficulty figuring Shizuru's height, "How much have you been flirting recently, these people are already staring at you weirdly"

Shizuru put a finger on her chin in thought, "I didn't really flirt much… I don't even remember flirting and it's not a weird stare, there's a difference"

"Well ok, but about the flirting, yea right, what about the councillor?"

"Which councillor?", Shizuru asked innocently.

Chie's eyebrow twitched, she had been with Shizuru the whole time they were on college grounds for the past week and never once did she see the girl actually flirt, only a wink or two but it didn't make sense that she would be that popular, "there was more than one?"

Shizuru ignored her comment and went on to queue up at the drink stall.

Chie on the other hand had forgotten about the topic after she heard a boy talk about Aoi's relationship with her. _*Yeeeaaaaa, she's gay, don't touch her*_

Shizuru looked at the canteen filled with unfamiliar faces.*If there was one reason I dislike being new to the school, it would be because of the fact that I don't have a lot of connections, also if respect and seniority were to be taken into count I would never be able to get away with anything much* Building up a reputation was the least of her worries, it seemed to come naturally, too naturally actually. She tried to not think about the fact that she didn't have much of a backup if she had accidently gotten into trouble with people like Takeda.

_*Ara ara… I wonder what he is going to do about Natsuki, she's lucky we have a different recess from the seniors*_, the crimson eyed girl turned around to try and find Natsuki from her place in the queue but gave up after a short while, she wasn't in a rush to find the girl; it didn't seem like it was needed.

* * *

><p>Natsuki placed the second mouthful of food into her mouth only to drop it and glare at Nao who was 'dubbing' her eating process.<p>

"Stop that"

"Stop what", Nao said innocently, taking a sip from her fruit punch.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and ate in another spoon.

"Omnomnomnomnomnom", Nao dragged as Natsuki chewed, adding in a gulp and an 'ahhh' every time she swallowed or ate more food.

"Shut up!", Natsuki intensified her glare, suddenly she wished Mai were around and hadn't run off to see her boyfriend who had gotten out of class with the excuse of sickness.

Nao gave her an 'are you ok?' look and pretended to not know what she was talking about. She was in a restless mood and decided to piss her friend off so she could get some boredom off.

The emerald-eyed girl gave up on glaring and threw her fork at Nao, who caught it mid-way with an evil smile.

The red head threw the fork at a girl behind her and pretended to look shocked, "Natsuki! Why did you do that?"

Natsuki opened her mouth to explain but decided against it when she remembered that there was only a spoon in her hand and Nao only had a drink. She knew it was useless to explain and used the easiest way to get out of the situation; she glared at the victim of Nao's throw.

The girl noticed who the glaring girl and held back a scolding, "I-it's ok"

Natsuki was going to get back to her food before a horribly loud shout was heard from near her seat, "It's not ok to throw things like that at others!"

A blond haired girl with red eyeliner that stretched far from her eyes glared at Natsuki, she was wearing a white vest which confirmed her status as a student councillor on duty. It was one of the first councillors Natsuki had seen, other than the one Nao was with.

Nao looked at Natsuki, "Oh, the councillor on duty"

Natsuki glared at Nao and then at the councillor._*Can't I have some peace with my food?*_

"What! What you glaring at!", the councillor continued and walked toward the their table.

Chie stared at the shouting student councillor and flipped out her phone, automatically videoing the scene. It was also a plus point that the girl getting scolded was Shizuru's ex girlfriend, Chie had never seen Shizuru date such a violent girl before, other than that half-crazy Tomoe who had been sent overseas to study.

Aoi let out a small gasp when another student from the masses stood up and threw a piece of cake at the councillor.

"Oh oh… firestarter", Chie commented into her video.

The piece of cake missed the councillor and hit an average looking student in the shoulder. Said average student looked shocked at first but let a smile show when she noticed what she could start, lifting up a bunch of fries from her meal she showered it over to the students on her right, "Food fight!"

Some students who had gotten hit decided against starting a fight but the few who reciprocated were enough to get the ball rolling.

* * *

><p>"Eat this! Literally!", she heard a hoarse cry.<p>

Shizuru eyes widened a tad bit when she realised the food fight, she covered her mouth and let out a small giggle, it was the first time she was witnessing one.

Taking her time to take in the scene she took note of the few students who seemed to play a bigger part in the fight. The one closest to her was a sporty looking girl, with hair tied up in a messy bunch, was swinging her entire tray of food so as to throw and block the food going around her.

Another shorter girl closer to the middle of the canteen was standing on the table to get a clearer shot at the other's torsos, she didn't seem to worry about her uniform though, which was already covered with mushroom soup and bread crumbs. Then she spotted Chie and Aoi videoing the event and sighed. *The video's going to be a nice memory when we're all older*

"I relish the fact that you've mustard the strength to ketchup to me!", a student shouted as he ran across the extremely packed canteen, continously banging into fellow mates.

_*Puns*_, didn't really seem to fit the current chaotic atmoshpere with food flying all over the place and students scrambling under tables for cover of refill rounds. Just as she started to think about how lucky she was to not get hit, a student from behind her pulled out a few bottles of mineral water from the stall she was at and sprayed it at nearby students. The stall vendors started to shout at the students and try calm the situation only to find that it shouting only benefitted chaos.

The chestnut haired girl heard students around her swear and start opening the drinks they had just bought. The weapon of destruction: cans of 100plus and the shoes of those who didn't have any kind of food with them.

Shizuru tried her best to make her way out of the mess and pushed her way through the crowd. She brought her right hand in front of her face as the left worked to clear a path.

"You! You watch out! I'm gonna get you!", a rough boy raised his voice before shoving a girl infront of Shizuru. *How come so many men in this school hit girls?*

Shizuru stopped moving through the mess and was in a small dilemma on whether she should help the girl or try and find safety. She chose the former and decided to pull the girl up, only to gain the attention of the offending boy.

He pulled his hand through his hair in frustration and yelled a few words at Shizuru, she couldn't catch much of what he was saying as the fight got louder. But the fact that the boy was grabbing her by the sleeve with much force made it obvious enough that he didn't want anybody to get in the way of his offense.

The boy looked confused for a short while as he held on to Shizuru's sleeve, looking as though he didn't want to hit her. Shizuru had her back facing him and couldn't see his expression but the second she felt him relax his arm in the confusion, she tried to yank her arm away. This ended up pulling the boy forward along with her which resulted in both of them hurting their elbows.

Shizuru let out a small grunt as the pain shot up her joint, she pushed the live obstacle backwards in her hurry to get out of the problem. But the boy had frantically grabbed onto Shizuru as he lost his balance and pulled the both of them down.

Miraculously landing on the floor safely, the chestnut haired girl opened her eyes only to see herself rested on top the boy she had pushed. Her eyes widened when she realised that said boy was the delinquent that was fighting with Natsuki the other day. *Isnt this recess for the 1st years only?* then she figured the boy was probably skipping classes.

"Slut, get _off_ me", a growl was heard from below Shizuru.

Shizuru flinched at the crude words used and decided to get off as quickly as she could. Since she probably couldn't beat him in any kind of fight without much of a connection of friends.

"Takeda! Found her yet?", another of his friends shouted from behind.

"Not yet", Takeda grunted and gave Shizuru a glare, "what's with all these stupid juniors not knowing their places"

Shizuru took an intelligent guess and realised Takeda was looking for Natsuki. _*Ara ara, should I interfere with the matter? Natsuki probably can fend for herself…*_ She looked the Takeda's friend over and decided Natsuki would probably need back up in a fight. Shizuru wouldn't be able to help much even though she was skilled in a form of physical defence, she was never good at hand combat.

Another member of the crowd hit against Shizuru, pushing her closer the exit of the masses convincing Shizuru that she would only help if trouble had spurred when she was near. Taking a deep breath she pushed her way through a few overly excited screaming girls and into the open.

"Pupils! I order you to stop this moment!", a teacher shouted in a commanding voice.

The command was not heard over the food fight and was only stopped after a few more teachers had arrived to stop the students, physically.

After the students had finally quietened down and stopped throwing parts of their recess at the rest, the disciplinary mistress, Mrs Graceburt forced the students to line up according to classes.

* * *

><p>It took a further ten minutes to get the students in the right order.<p>

"Tell me, who started this?"

None of the students stepped out.

Then the head of department for math spotted Takeda in the mist of the crowd and pulled him out into the open, "was it you?"

Takeda rolled his eyed and glared at the teacher, "I did skip class to come to the canteen but no, I'm not interested in child fights"

The teacher then transferred the suspicion to the boy who had been with him and received an honest denial.

"Then who was it?", Mrs Graceburt's voice resounded through the now completely silent canteen.

The councillor who had been on duty stepped out to have her say of the truth. The conversation was carried out in whispers and by the end of the small discussion, Nao, Natsuki and the girl who had tried to throw the food at the councillor were pulled out.

Natsuki stepped out with a growl and walked up toward the front where the teacher was waiting.

"Did you do it?", was the calm question.

The blue haired girl glared at the teacher, refusing to back down, it wasn't really her fault in truth, but if she were to explain her story, which sounded like a lie, Nao would take more of the blame. So she shrugged her shoulders, "maybe".

Nao gave Natsuki a, 'push the blame to her' look, and stared at the girl who had aimed her food at the councillor. But Natsuki kept silent and ignored the girl's signals.

Shizuru was shocked to see the blue-haired girl step out._*Ara ara, maybe Natsuki has turned into a rebellious child in these four years I haven't seen her*_

Takeda smirked, "it's that blue-haired bitch alright!"

He received a stern glare from Mrs Graceburt, "watch your language! Is staying back a year not enough for you?"

Takeda stared back at the older woman but kept silent, he didn't need more trouble.

The accused emerald eyed girl wanted to curse back at the boy but bit her lip to stop anything which could give her a bigger problem.

"All of you, to the office"

Takeda turned to leave but stopped in his tracks when he had gotten an idea, "Hey, DM, there's another who had… stolen drinks from the drink stall to join in the fight"

A few boys beside Shizuru started to look worried.

"Takeda-sempai won't tell on us, we've been his junior back in secondary school", a boy the same height as Shizuru whispered to those around him.

"But the guy selling drinks would know who we are"

"Please, in the messy situation I could've pulled you pants down without you noticing, they wouldn't even notice"

Mrs Graceburt looked to the vendors who were standing at the back to receive confirmation that students had stolen drinks.

Takeda gave her a small smile, "Some girl with brownish blondish hair about my height"

Shizuru eyes widened when she realised it was how Takeda was getting his revenge on her for pushing him down.

"Red eyes"

Shizuru swallowed, the hair colour wasn't common, let alone the colour of her eyes.

Teachers streamed down the rows and one of them stopped near Shizuru pulling her out by the arm.

Shizuru yelped when the teacher had worsened the pain in her elbow and noticed there was no way she could deny the accusation.

The students around her started whispering, especially those who were guilty.

The crimson eyed student couldn't help but shoot a small glare at those who gave relieved sighs and reluctantly walked to the front though without delay._*Cool down, Shizuru. Deal with those liars later… for now you just have t-*_ Her fists stuck close to her sides when she received a smirk from Takeda.

"To the office", Mrs Maria repeated, "and the rest of you, get to the hall, lessons cannot continue with all of you in such a state, the principal will deal with you"

The students sluggishly walked toward the office with Shizuru and Takeda following at the back.

"Know your place", Takeda whispered and sped up to catch up with the others.

Shizuru stared down at her dirtied uniform in an attempt to keep her cool, she usually was calm and forgiving but she disliked it when she was wrongly accused or had to keep silent even when she was being- not that she would like to admit: bullied.

Natsuki and Nao walked together exchanging glares, finally giving up when Nao did a face to piss her off. She turned away to look at the other girl in front of her and then passed her gaze over Shizuru. _*The last time I've seen somebody with red eyes was… back in Primary school*_, she let a blush escape and quickly turned away without much thought so it would stop.

Shizuru turned to look at her fellow punished, Natsuki catching her attention. She let her eyes wander and trace the girl's uniform and shape.

_*Ara ara, Natsuki-chan is so grown up and matured now. If I would put it, sexy…*_, her mood instantly improved. After all, how bad could it get if you were punished with interesting people?

* * *

><p>Is it ok?<p>

Thanks for continuing to read the story it is extremely appreciated. ^^

leave a review about anything if you want to.. especially if you're.. disapointed with the story =X


	3. Chapter 3

A little shorter than the last. Sorry I took so long. Major exams this year. I ussually write when I have inspiration but since the exams are near, I use almost all my inspiration on doing art or photography.(the latter is just a hobby since I'm not planning to use much in my prep work)

Hopefully this is fine. quite a lot of dialogue in this chapter. or is it always like that?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Meeting<strong>

* * *

><p>The general office had coldness made worse by the fact that she was about to be accessed for something she was framed for.<p>

The six pupils waked into the into the principal's office with much apprehension.

A cold greeting was issued, "good morning ladies and gentlemen, pertaining to _what_, do you owe me a visit?"

The vice principal walked in to pass a few files to her boss who whispered a thank you. Shizuru stole a glance at the name on the thickest file: Masashi Takeda and guessed it was the files of all the students in the room.

_*If she had asked for the files, it would mean she already knows what we have done, then why as-*_

Her question was answered the next time the principal opened her mouth, her tone grew more serious, "name it, one by one, why you're here".

Takeda spoke up first, pointing to his friend in reference, "We're here for skipping classes".

"Takeda Masashi, how many times has it been since you entered this school that you've been called here for the same few issues? Your file contains a lot more bad conduct reports than kendo tittles you have earned for the school, what is it that will make you stop such nonsense", the last part was more of a command than question as her eyes were trained on Takeda's.

The black haired boy did not budge, he stared at her with a bored expression, "I promise I will try not to do it again".

Both the conversers knew that he was lying; saying just to get away from a longer talk but the principal decided to let him go for the day, "2 weeks of detention after school. Your little buddy beside you'll get a week, make sure you attend or I'll have to call your families up".

Takeda nodded and asked to be excused along with his friend who seemed to get agitated the minute his family was mentioned.

Shizuru watched as the two boys made their way out in their usual swagger, she bit her lip, knowing the chance she could get away with such a thing was low. _*And by the looks of it I'll get punishment worse than the rest if I can't get out of this*_

The principal turned to the girls expectantly.

"We started the food fight", Nao offered in a tone that contradicted her expression.

"I do know of the details, at least what the teachers had saw", the higher authority opened two of the files she had and when she reached Natsuki's her gaze turned to the blue-haired girl standing furthest right.

Natsuki inwardly growled, knowing the reason she was being stared at. It wasn't new, all the teachers in her class had seemed to stare at her the same at the beginning.

"Kuga Natsuki, were you the one who played the biggest role in the horrible mess?"

"No", Natsuki deadpanned, deciding to tell the truth since the principal wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Causing the entire year one cohort to break out in a form of chaotic collective behavior, in which food is thrown at others in the manner of projectiles. Resulting in the whole cohort being unable to attend lessons for a day and cause further disobedience in the future", the principal looked at all four girls one by one.

Nao chuckled at the principal's definition and earned a glare.

"Do you know how much of chaos you have caused? What if such a matter is reported to the media? How will a college with an above average performance look?"

The third girl in the queue spoke up, "I-I was the one who tried to throw food at the councillor, S-sorry".

"And _why_, would you do that?"

Said girl kept silent and Natsuki decided to help speak up, "I threw a fork at Nao and it hit somebody in the crowd, I think she was… just trying to help her friend stand up against me but missed. Me"

The girl whom Natsuki had spoken up for kept silent not wanting to turn down a chance to escape scott-free.

"Bad track record of truancy, bullying, fighting and substance abuse, your results were good enough to land you up in this school, so what are you trying to achieve by encouraging such behaviour, Ms Kuga?"

Natsuki showed her displeasure and looked away. She was already trying to keep herself out of trouble, a promise she had made on her first day of school but her temper had always caused accidents. Her fight with Takeda went unreported; the boy didn't want to let more know about him losing a fight.

Shizuru on the other hand was shocked by the bad record, the first two was expected but the second two was a big change from the girl she had seen back in primary school.

*Looks like there really was a big change. Ara ara, I wonder if I'll still be able to get along with her* The thought made her frown, she never had much of a problem getting along with others but with the clean record look she wanted portray so her testimonials would be good, it would be hard for her to hang out with bad company.

"Look, just punish me okay? I don't eve-"

"No sign of repentance", the principal cut her off and started scribbling on something Shizuru assumed to be draft paper.

Natsuki growled and held back glaring at the adult. Nao simply smirked and shot Natsuki an amused stare.

Shizuru watched the exchange and wondered about the relationship between the girls. She wasn't surprised if they were more than good friends. Natsuki after all, was a pretty attractive girl.

The oldest woman in the room looked down at her watch and turned to Shizuru, "The three of you, I want you to report to the discipline mistress, she will handle the three of you and as for you, I want to know more about the reason for theft. You do know it is a serious offence?"

Nao walked out of the room calmly, followed by the other girl.

Natsuki walked out last, turning back to get a quick look at the chestnut-haired girl. _*She really does look like.. it's not like I really care anyway, she's just a friend.*_

The attention was shifted to Shizuru as the three left the room.

"The president of both the student council and archery club with a second CCA of tea ceremony", she paused and gave Shizuru an upward glance from behind her reading glasses.

Shizuru kept silent, it was manners to let the authority finish her sentence before she tried to prove her innocence.

"Many other commendations and a good testimonial not to mention, results, what is it that has made you commit theft, stress of some sort? Is there something you need to share?", the older woman leaned over her table to Shizuru.

Shizuru let her eyebrow show her displeasure of the way the principal was talking to her; as though she had learning disabilities, "Mrs Fumi, I did not do it"

"You have the benefit of doubt, you may return to where you class currently is. You do have to understand though, one more of such a case, I will see to it that you get a much heavier punishment, you are dismissed".

"If you do however, know who it is who actually did steal the drinks, inform me and I will see it done", the older woman said in a serious tone.

Shizuru nodded and kept silent, deciding to give the kendo boys a chance. She had been one to do such things back in the junior years of secondary school and had never been caught, it was all for the sake of fun after all.

"Get back to class quickly, they are probably back in class already"

She gave a polite bow before leaving the room feeling a little light. *Ara ara.. I was let off a little too easily wasn't I? Though it makes sense since hse belives it isn't me.*

Either way, her mind was set on one thing as she walked out of the office. Giving Natsuki a good impression if they ever met around school. It could have been her pride at work or some unknown unwillingness, but she didn't want to look like the past four years had made her inferior.

* * *

><p>Natsuki stomped into the teacher-less classroom, cursing under her breath, followed by Nao who had walked her back.<p>

Nao rolled her eyes and walked toward Natsuki's table, "that's what you get when you try and save a 'damsel in distress'. I don't see why you should've helped that girl".

The blue haired girl turned around, "Shut up Nao, it was more of your fault then mine"

The redhead shrugged and put her hand in the uniform's chest pocket for her lip balm, "Touché"

Mai whispered from behind Natsuki, "How did it go?"

"Detention. For a week.. lighter than what the black haired guy got for skipping lessons", Nao replied in stead of Natsuki before4 leaving for her own class.

"Reasonable since he's a repeat offender", Mai thought aloud and started to draw random pictures on Natsuki's back with her finger nails, it always helped calmed Natsuki down, like a puppy going limp under its owner's caress.

Sure enough, the blue-haired girl released the tension in her shoulders, "Hey Mai… since you're so well-informed, do you know who the red eyed girl who was accused of stealing is?"

Mai paused to think, "No, but I could ask Tate about it"

"No trouble, I'll just ask her when I see her around"

Mai gave the 'awwww' look and pulled Natsuki in her embrace, "who's that? Why do you want to know bout' her?"

"The antisocial freak's first crush", the redhead said with a smirk.

"I thought you were going off?", Mai jumped in shock when the redhead suddenly cut in.

"I forgot my lip balm", the shortest girl of the clique walked off again.

Natsuki was shot a motherly gaze when Mai turned back, "Back to you".

Natsuki fought back and pushed Mai away, not using much strength, "No she's not". If Nao meant her having a crush at the current time and date, she was wrong though she was right about the girl being her first crush to a certain extent. Yet, in the first place, the girl might not even be the one she was thinking of.

"Class, silence, you should be reflecting on what you have done and not still be talking. There's still three more hours to go before school ends, attention back to me, it's time for a brush up on your English skills, you haven't been getting practice since Secondary school"

All the students got back to their respective seats and a few restless grunts were heard- restless after the event, some realising how overly well behaved they were being in the new school.

"Get your lecture pads out, it's time for an essay"

* * *

><p>Shizuru sat in her seat, spending some alone time with doodling on her lecture pad. Chie and Aoi were missing; probably the toilet and so she was alone in the class along with all the other classmates she's had small talks with.<p>

She was feeling particularly self-conscious though she didn't seem it. Most of the students in the class were staring her like she was some kind of extinct animal.

"I never knew she was such a girl, better keep away. I mean, those who get in trouble with Takeda are usually not so nice themselves", a blond haired classmate whispered, causing Shizuru to frown at how she knew it was Takeda that got her into trouble. _*I guess this school has it's fair share of gossip, at least it clears my name from stealing*_

There were however, a few other comments that made her have to fake a cough quite a few times just so she could cover a smile. Mostly the usual comments on how she looked though some were about how 'badass' she might be. _*Ara ara.. I'm not half as rebellious as I am in these rumours. In fact I have excellent conduct. But such rumours will probably make it safer for me around school. Especially when this school seems to be pretty special*_

In the past week, Shizuru had noticed that the school culture was different, in ways like the fact that most of the students here had straight 'A's and excelled in different areas yet the school had its fair share of rebellious cliques, a little more rebellious than the usual.

Her mind drifted back to Natsuki, a part of her mind was entirely curious about how the girl was like after the four years. She changed the medium of her doodles to a pencil and slowly traced out the outline of Natsuki the way she remembered it. She stopped halfway after the hair line- the current view she remembered of Natsuki contradicted the one she was used to seeing in the past and she didn't know how to continue.

_*The grown up one and the current rebellious one.*_

She put down her pencil and closed her eyes, focusing on the emerald etched in her memories.

_*Ara, Which… of them would be more attractive in terms of character?*_

"Goodmorning my little honey bees, time to get to work!", her brown haired form teacher walked in with a pile of notes, with Chie and Aoi following behind with an equally heavy-looking stack.

"Let's write a composition shall we? I bet all of you haven't done it since you were in Secondary school"

The crimson eyed girl flipped to a new page and got her pen ready; the faster she was done with the composition the more time she could rest. She hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights and fatigue had caught up with her.

"Write about yourself and whatever you think is essential, past present, what you want now. This matter will be kept confidential and will be used only for me to get to know all of you better. Don't be shy, if you think you need help in anything, you could _always_ come to me"

"Isn't orientation week enough? My hand writing sucks now that I haven't been writing for a long time", a red head shouted from the back of the class.

"_Darling_ Nao, I'll be waiting for a longer one from you", the form teacher said with a smile that didn't seem right no matter how Shizuru stared.

She looked back down to her paper. Deciding on a formal tone, she scribbled down in her neat hand writing.

I am Shizuru Fujino from Kyoto, Japan. Age seventeen, currently in tertiary education; junior college. I plan to get a degree in business and HR in order to take over the company started by my great grand-father years ago in Japan. My hobbies include archery and conceptual art though I am in the science stream. I enjoy drinking tea and water.

Lifting her head up, she noticed that most of the class was quiet now, many of them taking it as a time for some self-reflection on career paths and troubles in the past. Shizuru sighed, it wasn't as if she didn't have problems in life but if she were to introduce her problems it would include the fact she was not straight; which was something that she had made obvious but never once, even though she's already had multiple of such relationships- in her entire life said that she was. The main reason was the fact that her family was homophobic, especially when she an only child and being gay would mean her family couldn't carry on their surname. She had sworn to herself that she never would tell her parents about it but something told her the exact opposite.

Deciding to end her composition there and then, she rubbed her temples in exhaustion and irritation at the most recent thought. Since she had started Junior college she did flirt; but not as much. It was the knowing that those in her current college would likely be people she would work with in future that had stopped her. It didn't seem right to let them know of that side of her, it could risk business deals and such. Especially when that would risk her family finding out about her closeted fact since they were most likely to meet.

Her mind wandered off to other things like the newly employed workers her father had placed under her lead when she went to the company on weekends. He had the reasoning that she should have the younger workers with her from the start so she would have her own loyal following when she got older and slowly took over the company.

She raised her hand to excuse herself from class, she needed a breather.

"Quickly", the teacher walked over to check her paper before dismissing her.

She got out of the class and glided to the toilet with fast paced steps. Nearing the vicinity, she smelt something close to illegal in the school environment.

Deciding to ignore the scent, she entered the toilet and made her way to the basin to wash her hands. A few students who were either the same height as her or shorter were sitting on the basin tops, smoking.

Trying to ignore the group she held her breath in fear she'd cough from the smoke; those who smoked tended to take coughing at the smokes a sign of being inexperienced and easy to bully. The last thing she wanted was getting into more trouble when she didn't have anybody to back her up.

"Hey kid", the shortest blew out.

The only one who wasn't smoking in the room had to bite her lip to keep from swearing, she deliberately stammered to show she wasn't up for a challenge, "A-ara ara, are you talking to me?"

"Well yea, my boyfriend wanted to thank you for taking the rap for him", she walked closer with her cigarette.

Shizuru stood still and raised her brow, saying 'it was a pleasure' wasn't exactly the best thing at the moment.

The girl threw her a packet of cigarettes, "I'll give that to you in thanks"

"I don't smoke"

"Try it then", the reply was brief but not hostile, seemed as though the girl was genuinely thankful for Shizuru's scapegoat case.

Shizuru frowned, deciding to take on a stronger front so she wouldn't be forced into anything, "tried it, don't really like it"

The tallest girl laughed, "I knew you weren't that much of a nerd or silent kid, you seemed to be challenging Takeda to a fight the minute he said 'red eyes' or something, no good piece of shit would do that unless they were high. What's your name? Mine's Lumen"

"Fujino Shizuru, it is flattering to know that you payed attention to me during the event", she kept in another 'pleasure to meet you' it would've sounded sarcastic if she did.

"I was just looking out for who Takeda was going to use to protect his kendo juniors. You can keep the cig, we'll get caught if we do anyway", Lumen made an effort to maintain the conversation with a polite hand gesture.

Shizuru smoothened her skirt and leaned against the wall, taking the hand gesture as the fact that she would probably have to stay for a longer while.

"What class are you from?"

"Science stream class 1"

"Wow, I see, not bad, another smartass"

"Oh come on who in this school isn't? Base point of five", Lumen replied with a snort.

"There are those schools with three", the shorter one spoke up.

"What about you three?", Shizuru asked, it would be good to take note of who she was talking to.

"Humanities class 2", the girl replied with a bored tone.

"Your phone?"

Shizuru dried her hands on her skirt(something she hardly did as it would crease the neat folds on her skirt) so she could take over the phone in Lumen's hands to type in her number. Lumen's phone was a touch screen and Shizuru made a soft irritated growl after a few touches on the wrong button.

Lumen smiled in amusement but kept quiet so the girl could finish typing.

"Call me and I'll save it", the crimson eyed girl smiled deciding to not answer to Lumen's amused actions and walked out, not wanting the teacher to suspect her for misbehaving even more after the food fight incident.

Shizuru walked back slowly, not wanting to be back in the classroom. It wasn't a boring place yet, but if she stayed there any longer it would be.

* * *

><p>Natsuki scribbled a few words on her paper.<p>

Kuga Natsuki, the same age as everyone else.

The emerald eyed girl glared at the board due to the lack of interest in all that was going on. Her teacher had played a classical piece from her laptop so the students could write in a relaxed mood; which seemed to work since the whole class was quiet. The silence irritated Natsuki the most, She didn't feel like sitting in class and doing nothing, neither did she want to be listening to classical music.

But there was nothing she could do about all that was happening and the thought that she would have to report for detention after school made everything worse than it already was.

A few minutes later Mai sneaked over to her table to share what she had written.

Natsuki spotted quite a few 'Tate's in the work and turned away. _*Obviously another lovesick fool*_ "you're going to be sent to counselling for that".

"I thought they only did that in secondary school and besides, I didn't add I many details. All I said was. Over here", she pointed at a spot in the thousand word long.

"I met a nice guy who had protected me from a few horrible boys", she pointed to the last paragraph, "and I thanked him".

"See, no relationship", the orange haired girl stared at Natsuki's paper which was flipped over, "what did you write?"

Natsuki growled and pulled it away, "nothing".

The two were silent for a while, their eyes following the teacher as she moved into a more comfortable position and continued to sleep.

"Can't you speak more? We speak in a 1:60 word ratio", Mai sighed and tried to snatch the paper from Natsuki's hand, pressing her chest in her face as she leaned in.

Natsuki blushed and pushed her away, "get your stupid chest outa my-"

Mai saw the blush and _assumed_ she wrote something about the girl she had _assumed_ Natsuki had fallen for and whispered so the teacher wouldn't awake from the spot at the teacher's table, "Is it about the girl? I mean you've never had a crush before right? So maybe… you like girls?"

Emeralds glared at Mai's bright eyes, "I don't give a damn about that girl". She kept silent afterwards, not answering the second part of the question.

Her friend of four years seemed unconvinced, putting her paper on the floor so she would have two hands to snatch the paper.

"Get lost, I'm going to the toilet", Natsuki spat and shoved the half empty piece of paper in Mai's face before walking out of the class, not bothering to ask since the related authority was asleep.

The blue haired girl walked out the classroom, deciding to use the toilet in the further block so she could enjoy the walk.

She reached Nao's block and walked past her class without hesitation, not bothering to look at how Nao was doing; knowing that she was probably either filing her nails or looking in the mirror.

She was about to turn back to look into the next class which was equally as quiet as the last when emeralds locked onto crimsons.

Shizuru smirked.

"Oh my fuck-", Natsuki jumped in surprise.

"Ara ara".

* * *

><p>I try to use chracters from the anime or manga in my story. Lumen's from Mai-otome, one of the people under Midori.<p>

Again, I hope I did not dissapoint. Thanks for the reviews though ^^

Thanks for reading, you make my writing pleasant.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long yet this chapter is so short. My major exams has me caught up all the tiem especially since i've been a little caught up with photography.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- I don't think she likes me<strong>

* * *

><p>Shizuru let her eyes run over the once familiar girl in front of her. Her small smirk disappeared almost immediately when crimson fixed on emeralds for a second time; the girl in front of her was just a little short of breath taking. The loose strands on the side of the shorter girl's ear seemed to tempt Shizuru's hands, asking her to tuck them behind and then move closer to her warmer red cheeks.<p>

"Ara ara"

Natsuki stared into the wine coloured eyes, never once looking away, her mouth was dry and her voice cracked under pressure, "S-shizuru?". The effect this particular taller girl had on her had not seemed to fade in the past four years, instead it intensified; now the eyes she was looking at seem less pure and innocent, alluring and cold yet with a kind of experienced gaze that made you want to know more.

"Nat-_su_-ki", Shizuru's voice wobbled a little when the hoarse voice of Natsuki took her by surprise. The urge to flirt with the other girl was strong but she decided to settle on a more friendly sounding voice.

Both the girls let themselves continue to think about what they should be saying instead of actually engaging in a conversation as they stood motionless.

Natsuki was oddly the first to notice the awkward silence and made a sudden flurry of gestures, in her effort to talk, she gave Shizuru a proper look assessment and ended up wide-eyed, out of instinct she shouted, "Y-you're taller than me!"

Shizuru was pulled out of her daze and raised a brow at the sudden shout, she chuckled and decided to engage in friendly teasing so as to maintain the conversation; she genuinely wanted to continue the talk. "Ara ara, it is bad manners to shout when lessons are on".

Natsuki growled, "Do I look like I ac- nn-wait, so you were the girl who was in the food fight along with me?"

"I looked at Natsuki quite a few times but she never did bother to turn to me, I thought she was angry at me", the chestnut haired girl pouted.

"S-sorry", she felt the need to apologise out of politeness; all the etiquette she had kept to seemed to be taught by the girl in front of her and it was habitual to be a little more polite whenever she was around or that was what she thought was the answer to how self-conscious she had always felt around the other girl. Natsuki looked back at Shizuru apologetically only to realise that her attention was on something behind her.

She turned around only to see Nao's face inches away from hers.

"Hey pup", the greeting was monotonous.

"Nao! Can you at least make your presence known before you stand so close to me?"

"You being shy, bro?", Nao asked in a singsong voice.

The newcomer's presence made the atmosphere become more awkward and Shizuru couldn't help but play with the ends of some of her loose strands of hair due to the discomfort. If she wanted to warm up to Natsuki and catch up on events, the least she needed was alone time and that was all but what she was getting.

The red head rolled her eyes, "you are just un attentive, besides, how announced do you want my presence to be? Need I play my theme song before appearing?"

Shizuru assessed the exchange and continued to wander if there was anything going on between them. Feeling a small bit of jealousy arise, she shook it off as being uncomfortable with her conversation being interrupted.

"Oh by the way, who is that?", Nao pointed her nail file at their audience.

"Oh she's uh-", Natsuki wanted to introduce Shizuru but the thought that she had not told them that she ever had a girlfriend before made her stop, even though Nao was not any bit suspicious, she felt uncomfortable with introducing Shizuru as a friend. Saying she was a close friend would be a mismatch, a friend status made Natsuki feel like all the times she had hurt after the break up was just her being crazy and if she said the chestnut girl was her ex, she'd probably get teased a lot more then she already was for never having a date.

"Fujino Shizuru, pleased to meet you", the girl reached her hand forward in greeting, her business like tone was cold but still held a hint of friendly greeting.

Nao took the hand shake lazily, "Nao Yuuki, I never knew Natsuki had the ability to make friends who could introduce themselves properly".

"Wouldn't that be insulting yourself too?", Natsuki pointed out, feeling smarter than she usually did.

"Who ever said I was your friend, the feeling's one-sided. Loser"

Natsuki growled, but did not answer, the sudden appearance of Shizuru was just starting to set in and it felt like the time she had ran home to show her mother a bright yellow butterfly but her eagerness had caused her to unconsciously crush it in her tight fists. Yet it also made her happier than she ever thought she would have been in their next meeting. All she was feeling felt contradictory. The blue haired girl frowned slightly as she tried to figure out the massive heap of feelings she was going through.

Shizuru saw Natsuki's lowered eye-lid and slightly furrowed eyebrow, through experience she knew Natsuki was troubled by a certain something. All the reasons she could think up of that would cause the frown was her own presence. The thought made her cringe on the inside, she had never liked others to feel uncomfortable or unhappy with her let alone this one girl in front of her that had got her wanting to be closer at only their first meet after years. Not wanting Natsuki to feel uncomfortable, she took a step away and covered the hurt she felt with a calm tone, "I should go back now, going to be late… see you around?" The last part was a real question and not just a figure of speech; Shizuru did not know whether Natsuki actually liked seeing her. After all, the first minute of their meeting was filled with silence and Natsuki was usually quiet when she didn't like a person; based on what she knew about her.

Natsuki opened her mouth to try to create something that could let Shizuru stay a moment longer but let the thought go; the feeling she was getting seemed to be suffocating her to a certain extent, she needed a little rest, "Yea, see you. Around"

Shizuru shot her a weak smile and walked toward her classroom, trying to keep her posture as straight as possible out of self-consciousness when she felt her ex's eyes on her back.

"Wow, she walks like a model and talks like the noble", Nao commented.

"Literature class is getting to your head", Natsuki said by default even though she knew Nao didn't take the subject.

Nao shrugged and took on a more relaxed posture, she tilted her head to look at her friend's face, "You seem dazed, you high?"

Natsuki didn't hear the red head's words, all she did was murmur the words she had said earlier on with a small bit of shock, "Yea, see you around".

Nao raised a brow but shook it off as the other girl's usual sarcastic comments, "sure".

Natsuki brisk walked back to her class, somehow she couldn't help but let a smile show, she felt happy that Shizuru was still as friendly as back then but the whole thing got a small bit of anxiety kicking up and the adrenaline pumping made her fear the excitement. Completely confused about what she was feeling she decided to try and calm herself down before analysing the situation.

The blue-haired girl blushed. *At least it doesn't feel as uncomfortable when I talk to somebody I've not talked to for such a long time. AT least we still have quite some-*

The bell rang.

"_Chemistry_".

It was chemistry.

* * *

><p>Mai shoved a stack of books into the locker and pulled out her chemistry notes, "Why did I have to choose to continue studying, should have went into some hands-on project based course, I'm feeling the pressure of JC and orientation week is hardly over"<p>

Natsuki swung open the locker just beside hers and tucked a pen over her ear to hold down some of her lose strands of hair. She pulled out a blank lecture pad and wrote her name down in pencil, all was done while in a daze.

"Natsuki?", Mai asked with a curious voice.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there", a stack of stray equipment Natsuki had chucked in on her fifth day of school fell oof the top shelf on her back.

Mai laughed, "What's wrong, you seem so distracted!"

"Nothing, nothing much, what's for chem today?"

"They want us to recap titration", Mai tipped a pen in the direction of the lab.

Natsuki wrinkled her nose but said nothing.

The walk there was short and the class was quiet; orientation hadn't worked too well and only a few people were socialising.

Natsuki didn't care much, she liked it this silent, though it wasn't helping that she was still thinking of what she could have done better in the earlier encounter.

They stepped into the room cautiously, looking around for a teacher till they saw a figure sitting at the back of the class.

Mai looked around and noticed the lab was filled with new equipment they had not seen in the secondary school ones, it had equipment that looked as though it was bought extremely recently.

The students seemed quieter than usual, apparently because the teacher was fiercer than usual.

They queued up for their goggles and went to their tables where the equipment was neatly placed.

Natsuki slid her drawer open and pulled out the burette.

She heard Mai yelp when a student with the seat in front of theirs shot water out of the burette on accident while trying to wash it.

"I-I'm so sorry!", the girl grabbed a towel and tried to help her victim.

"I-it's ok!", Mai said politely, guilty for making the girl feel guilty.

Natsuki didn't feel like she need to help Mai and just gave said offender a glare.

Said girl's eyes widened in fear and quickly turned away when she saw Natsuki's glare.

"I'm Mai and you are?"

"Yukino Kukikawa", was whispered.

"Is Yukino-san ok?"

Yukino nodded and pushed up her spectacles, "I'll go back to work then"

Mai grinned, "Nice girl isn't she?"

Natsuki snorted at the comment, clipping her burette on the retort stand.

Mai pouted, "Yukino! By the way this is Natsuki, she likes her name without any suffix"

Yukino turned back and nodded, afraid to look up.

"She's a good friend of mine, don't worry", Mai smiled with warmth as compared to Natsuki's ice cold demeanour.

"Don't associate me with you", Natsuki tugged at the hand Mai had latched herself to.

Awkward silence ensued when Yukino did not reply. The silence lasted till Mai told the girl it was better if she went back to work first so that she wouldn't feel as shy.

"Does _everybody_ have a problem with interaction today?", Natsuki said as she remembered her earlier encounter with Shizuru and all the awkwardness that she had felt _after_ the conversation. She had successfully got herself away from Mai's arm and the moment of break made her remember the crimson eyed girl's features.

The chestnut coloured-hair with bangs, wine red eyes, well-built nose, well defined jaw line and the flawless skin. Natsuki's breath hitched when she imagined Shizuru's occasional smirk.

"Fuck", she cursed and decided to pull herself back to the experiment.

* * *

><p>Was this a let down? hope not...<p>

thanks for reading. Review if you have the time, if not your view is enough ^^


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter has filler properties, plus it's already after midnight over here so I'm currently in a blur. Beta-ed it in a blur too.

Dont expect too much from this one, it's a filler.

Actually not so much of a filler, I just decided to emphasize the chapter on daily life since they're students after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5-<strong>**Interview**

* * *

><p>The class was chaotic, with books flying across the air-conditioned conference room. Class for the day had just ended and all Shizuru wanted to do was get home and sleep. At the same time she dreaded going home. Home meant boring time spent in front of a device for communication or the library.*Chie's not going to let me rest in her room today…Only if I had convinced mom to let me stay in the hostels*<p>

Chie had a room rented in the hostel the school had, but Shizuru's parents did not think it was safe for her and did not allow her to join; not to mention the fact that they didn't like how Chie's hair was so short, assuming she had an interest in girl. Which, was true accept the fact that they didn't know that birds of the same feathers tended to flock together- good or bad depending on how you viewed it.

The class door was knocked on and a tall boy athletic looking boy entered the room and greeted with a bow. He threw out a list of names and asked for attendance by six o'clock.

Shizuru's name was the second one on the long list. She let out a small sigh, contemplating on whether she should go. What good would it do if she entered anyway? Other than the chance of entering a good university, which was enough of a driving force, she didn't want to pull any strings to get into a prestigious university.

_*that's in half an hour, since I'll be in the first batch of interviewees, will have to inform the new chauffeur then*_

The chestnut haired girl checked her watch and pulled off the pen cap with her lips, jotting down some notes in her paper schedule.

* * *

><p>Natsuki growled and combed her fingers through her fringe, frustrated at the hyperactivity of her friend.<p>

"I feel guilty being so happy though", Mai frowned and turned to Natsuki who buried her head in her arms and shut her surroundings out.

"Nao tweeted and complained about having to take up a CCA because her name wasn't on the list", the girl continued nevertheless.

Yukino was also chosen and Mai couldn't help but worry about how she was going to do in the interview with her being that shy.

"Yukino, you going anywhere after this? The interview's at six maybe we could go for lunch.."

"I'm meeting somebody, s-sorry", the girl with red glasses replied timidly, her voice softening after every syllable.

"it's alright, I have this little fluffball to keep me company", Mai poked at Natsuki and flashed Yukino a 'don't-worry about it' smile.

Mai spotted the girl blushing after she looked out of the window. She was about to ask before Yukino bowed awkwardly and left the classroom.

*her boyfriend's waiting I guess… oh Tate, if I get in I'd be able to work with you*

With that being thought, Mai squealed and hugged Natsuki by the neck in excitement, "I have to do well in the interview".

Natsuki sat up bewildered, the shock soon turned into irritation, "What the freak is wrong is your brain, I thought you were drug-free, kid!"

"Tate can make me high without powder", was the reply in a dream-like state.

Natsuki rolled her eyes but couldn't help but stop and think about how it was like for her before. A blush formed. To her relief it went unnoticed to the increasingly hyperactive teenager beside her.

"Let's go to the café opposite the school for lunch, I've been waiting to try the tea there", Mai grinned and went on to packing her bag.

Natsuki sat at her seat, her bag was never unpacked. She unlocked her phone and went straight to the photo gallery.

The school gates were open since it was already four thirty by the time they had gotten out, there were lesser leaving the school by now and most of those who had stayed back were either seniors or others down for the event Mai was chosen for.

Nao pulled on a hoodie for the sake of style and got her shades out. The two beside her had completely different styles and they all seemed like pop art antagonistic colours when together, she never figured the reason why they actually had been friends for three years.

"It's not snowing you know", Natsuki dead panned with a side glance at the red head.

"I don't want to be seen in public with you two", Nao smirked; just to annoy Natsuki more since she knew Natsuki hardly cared about words. For reasons Nao had not dug out yet, smirks were one of the only things Nao found that Natsuki would react greatly to; blushing or getting really pissed, the reaction was usually an extreme. _*Like potassium or caesium in displacement or water…*_

_*Shit, my chemist part of me is so disturbing*_, Nao wrinkled her nose at the second thought.

"I'm gonna beat _you_ up so bad you'd never be able to celebrate mother's day", came the desired reaction.

"Oh look the little pup got a new pick off line"

"It's pick-up, Nao", Mai said motherly, not caring about the argument since she knew the outcome was just a little bit of shouting then long awaited peace would arrive.

"She's not picking me up, don't you get it?", nao argued, she disliked her English getting picked on especially when she was a science student; which was stereotyped as: 'one with bad English'.

"Science students, retards", Natsuki rolled her eyes, earning a few stares from those around her.

"It's not like your artistic talent can land you an extremely stable job anyway", this got Nao a few glares herself and this time Mai wasn't being kind either.

The two started to walk faster, away from the red head and across the street, effectively leaving her alone. The _only_ thing Nao hated; childhood reasons.

"Oh come on… it was just a comment", the red head whined.

Natsuki and Mai ignored her and walked off, Mai starting a topic about what tea she should have.

Nao stood there scratching the side of her head with a lot more force than usual, "O-ok fine fine, It'll be stable ok?" She walked up and gave the two a back hug each.

Mai grinned and hugged back, while Natsuki decided to ignore though the sides of her mouth tugged up, it was at such times that she loved these two idiots around her. Cheesy as it sounds, she'd never let them get into trouble, at least not without her in it.

The café was relatively empty as compared to if it were a Friday and they found a seat by the street railings where they could get a clear view of the school through the gates. Even though it was a school, the view was picturesque with the natural element created by the laughter of college students filing out with books and equipment. The whole scene had a fresh summer feel to it, despite the weather being a few degrees colder than usual.

Mai walked to the counter to order their share of drinks, Tea and two ice blended chocolates.

Natsuki sat back tiredly, she chose the seat with her back facing the school, preferring not to look at anything that would irritate her.

The girl opposite her with duller green eyes was searching her bag for the Polaroid camera she brought around with her everywhere she went.

"Don't tell me you're gonna take more self-shots with that expensive film", the blue-haired girl sighed.

Nao grinned rather uncharacteristically, "I want to take a commemoration photo for us entering the same junior college".

She received a snort in reply though she knew that the owner of the sound secretly wanted it as well.

"come're, pup, we'll take a candid when Mai comes back with the drinks".

Natsuki hurried over, still trying to look like she didn't bother.

Mai, turned back with a mother-like smile as she saw the two huddle closer together, "What are the two of you-"

_-Snap-_

* * *

><p>"What leadership quality do you think is the most important out of all?", the girl behind the computer stopped typing as she said the words in a slow.<p>

A committee of ten people sat facing Shizuru who had her usual smile on and her legs crossed, hands on her lap. She was sitting straight up with a very slight lean to the front- it was the body language she was using to convey the message that she was interested (even if she wasn't).

School had just ended and she had been approached by her school's council for the interview try-outs. It was only early in the year but since college was only for two years, the council was chosen early. The try outs consisted of those who wanted to join and those who had a good reputation or portfolios or testimonials that exceled in sport, subjects, behaviour, etc. There was no probation period; one simply got in immediately after passing the interview.

Shizuru wasn't very keen on getting in, it was a fifty-fifty thing but nevertheless she was going to do her best in the interview. If she was going to do something, she would do it to her best ability.

"Empathy"

"Interesting, what makes you think so?"

Shizuru composed herself for an answer that could differentiate her from the later interviewees. Habitually unfolding her crossed legs and looking the council president in her eye.

* * *

><p>It was five thirty when they had finally finished their drinks, Nao had her cheeks tired by the laughter they had shared, she pushed the cup away from her and sighed contentedly. Mai had left a while ago so she wouldn't be late for her interview.<p>

Natsuki on the other hand, leaned back and looked at the school up-side down, in her opinion it looked the best that way. Letting the breeze sweep her hair to her left, she crossed her arms in front of her for balance while her head tilted back.

She was about to lean forward once more before she caught sight of chestnut coloured hair.

_*Is that? Yea it is…*_

She pushed herself backwards a little more to catch a better view.

_*Shizuru*_

The girl she was staring at had her naturally wavy hair let down; it was a rare sight as it was usually tied up at school. Truth be told, it looked good both ways.

She was walking beside another gray-haired girl with glasses made visible by Natsuki's perfect eyesight.

Shizuru had a very natural smile on, one that Natsuki had not seen for ages. She thought back about their meeting and let out a small sigh before frowning more when she finally noticed that the missing element from Shizuru's smile was the natural side of her- the one without that usual façade.

_*You used to show me that back when we were kids, did you really feel that comfortable around me? Then did you ever like me more than that?*_ The thought made Natsuki's earlier smile disappear. It wasn't the first time the thought had crossed her mind, in fact it had been thought about so much she was bored of the thought that somehow kept reappearing whenever she was melancholic or in a thoughtful mood. Boredom was good though, it didn't pain Natsuki as much as when it wasn't.

A car drove up the side walk, a sheen sleek black BMW. _*You stick to the same brands huh?*_

She watched as the car drove off and remembered what Shizuru had told her back then. _'When I get older and I get my own, I'd paint the car blue to remember you_'

After the car had left, the gray-haired girl stood alone. Said girl was joined by another who had gave her a greeting on the cheek.

That gesture made Natsuki feel more relieved, at least she knew Shizuru wasn't attached, not to that girl, the thought scratched past briefly before it disappeared like it never happened. Natsuki was great at self-denial when she needed to be.

Her attention was then pulled away by the familiar boy crossing the road with two other seniors, they all had dark blue kendo practice uniforms.

She immediately sat back and straightened up. She didn't want trouble on a day that she was at ease.

Takeda moved across the café like a wolf prowling after a tiring hunt. He turned to see the junior he had pissed him off more than once at the other end of the café.

Natsuki stared back, her eyes carrying no harmful intention.

Nao took a look at the young adult and turned back to Natsuki, "Wanna leave?"

"If we leave now he's gonna challenge our guts, just sit here, awhile longer"

The red head let the blue-haired girl settle the matter and kept her compact mirror, staring tiredly at the road, "and then we can start a fight again, why not?"

"Mai told me to stay off him"

Takeda noticed Natsuki's calmer demeanour and decided to order drinks, he was tired from training and didn't need a fight, the revenge could wait.

"Let's go", Nao packed her things and stood up, yawning comfortably as though she didn't notice the boy staring at her back.

Natsuki glared at Nao irritated at how she was being so defiant just because she was tired.

Takeda stood up and approached them, his hands behind his head, "wait up."

Natsuki matched the tone with her equally husky version, "Yea?"

"I am a reasonable person, all I need is my revenge and I'll leave you alone", Takeda ran a hand through his hair and looked at her as though she were half his height.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and gave him acknowledgement as though she didn't care and walked off. She was followed by a bored looking Nao who couldn't help but glare at the tall boy and smirk, "Reasonably petty bastard"

Takeda clucked his tong but turned away nevertheless, shouting to his friends over the small space, "Hey, Vinyl paint would be good, sinks it and doesn't scratch off easily".

"You didn't have to add the comment", the blue-haired teenager caught up with her counterpart at the zebra crossing.

"Get off my back"

Natsuki frowned, Nao was having a pretty obvious moodswing, "PMS bro?"

"No, I'm just really tired, let's get back to the dorms first then we can talk, I need the air-con"

* * *

><p>Reito put down his plastic cup and relaxed on the cushion his most recent girlfriend had given him.<p>

"Don't make me do all the work", Tate rubbed the back of his head and stared at the results of the interviews, comparing the different portfolios.

"You're not called vice president for nothing you know", Reito closed his eyes.

"You're president!"

"That's why you should share my workload"

"You haven't done any"

"Now now, I still have work at the bookstore later Tate-kun and if you handle all the applications... Mai's in the stack"

"Haruka had the other bunch with Mai's"

"I'll put in a good word for her", the tall well-built boy stood up and went to the toilet to change into his other black and green uniform.

Tate took out his phone for moral support, dialing the number on his second speed dial. The call connected almost instantly.

"H-hey darling", he said with a stammer and blushed as though Mai was in front of him, he was not used to being so intimate and it was the first time he had a girlfriend.

"Ohhh, the way you say it makes me blush", Mai giggled.

"Then it's fair cause, I am. As well", the first timer said in a low voice, trying to hide the fact that his heart was racing.

"Want to come over to my dormitory for dinner?"

The yellow-haired boy's eyes lit, "Itadakimasu!"

"I'll cook more rice then, I'll be expecting the hardworking vice-president by seven thirty ok?"

"H-hai!", he was giddy from the blood rushing to his head; he felt like an independent working man calling his wife at home.

Reito stepped out of the toilet smartly dressed, "Is that Takeda? I need to ask him to buy a few things from downtown"

Tate hung up by reflex response and turned around in shock, "That was uh… quick"

"Oh, it was Mai", the president noticed the blush and laughed his usual rich and thick laughter, "You were talking as though it was your Kendo captain".

"W-was I?"

"Well, yea"

"Will she feel a-awkward because I was that stiff?"

"With Mai's character, she's probably rambling on about how cute you were at her first dinner invitation, it's what she likes about you bud, relax", Reito was like the relationship advisor for Tate in most of his relationships even when it came to socialising with the crowds at the formal dinners that he had every month.

"Really?"

"Yes", Reito sighed.

The long drawn answer set Tate grinning with pride, he sat there flipping through the remaining papers as though Reito wasn't giving him a weird stare.

"You look like a paedophile", the comment was ignored and said teenager continued grinning.

"Lock the doors when you leave to see your wife, I'm going to be late for work".

"She's not my wife! N-not yet", the last part was a shy whisper.

"If I were you I would date a few more before I actually decided such things"

"I would never date another!"

"Was what I said when I first got rejected by the girl from my high school", the more experienced boy made a melancholic smirk and left the room, he never did like talking about being rejected. That girl was one of the more innocent and special crushes he had, though he had already gotten over it and stopped liking the girl, he didn't like to admit he had lost the chance to a girl; to Chie no less.

"I'll send you the results by email!", Tate shouted from behind.

"Yea, sure, remember to add in the names I told you should be accepted", the hallway was narrow and their voices echoed across so none had problems with hearing.

"I will!", Tate pulled out three information sheets on one of the students and threw it into the shortlisted stack.

"I wonder what that girl did to get Reito's attention, probably through her portfolio and interview answers huh?"

"Yea"

"You heard that?", Tate shouted back awhile later. When no reply came, he assumed that it was out of earshot and resumed his work.

It was seven and he didn't want to miss the warm rice.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, even though I say this every chapter I really do still mean it, more each chapter.<p>

If you're planning on dropping a review, could you add in your opinion on whether I write about Tate's dinner or just jump to what I have next?


	6. Chapter 6

Been a little over a month since I've updated... just been really busy. writing this in the middle of my first prelims. Burned the midnight oil for this chapter. A little longer than usual. was thinking of keeping them this long. Some questions from the last few chapters are completed or answered in this one. Hopefully you can still remember the tiny details from the last few chapters.

and... got one or two reviews about the story being long. Yea.. i'm planning on a long one.(probably gonna lose some from this)

but yea. It's going to be a long story. Really sorry :(

Hope this chapter works for you, I took two days of midnight oil and one more for proofreading and stuff.(not expecting anything though, just glad you're still continuing the read at this point)

big thanks.

TTYL= talk to you later

Sangobion= 'Iron pill' in it contains iron, the soluble absorbable kind. Those with anaemia(lack of blood) take it so the body has more iron to produce blood.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6- That's not how I saw it<br>**

* * *

><p>Natsuki stared at the plate of dry noodles Mai had decided to throw in that morning; it had a small bit of mayonnaise mixed in with every few clumps.<p>

"Don't chew so slowly, swallow faster", Nao commanded with all the irritability she had within her on a Tuesday morning.

"Shut up Nao"

Mai danced across the room, still happy over yesterday's dinner with Tate, "children, stop your bicker"

"Based on what I heard, you haven't had sex with Tate yet, so we're not your children eating breakfast while your husband has gone to work and I am not interested in playing family", Nao deadpanned.

"Can't you keep the word 'sex' out of your life for a day?"

Mai nodded in agreement as she helped Natsuki pack in brushes for the day.

"What do you know? I bet you haven't even had your first kiss yet. Nor hug, heck, you haven't even dated"

Natsuki was about to rebut but stopped herself with a spoonful of short strands, sometimes her hands seemed to know better.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds while Natsuki tried to finish the remaining boring and dry looking noodles in her bowl.

"Done!", both teenagers at the table slammed their utensils down on the table.

"No, I did!", Natsuki growled.

"No _I_", Nao smirked at sat back, licking her lips.

"Mai!", Natsuki called upon the judge.

"I heard it at the same time, so you both do the dishes today"

"You're so biased towards Natsuki!", Nao whined and chucked the plate in the sink, "We'll do it when we're back

The taller of the three grabbed her bag and opened the door for the other two.

"Charming, as always", Mai smiled and patted Natsuki on the head before closing the door behind her when the three were out of the room.

Natsuki was enjoying the cool misty morning and the sounds of people waking up late when she was pulled to the conversation her two friends were having.

"Did you hear about the other girl who got punished with us who had stayed behind?", Nao asked while looking in the mirror.

"Yea, why?", Mai asked with curiosity, morning gossip was like newspapers to the students in the dorms.

"Heard she was really popular in her last school"

Natsuki figured that Nao had believed her excuse for talking to Shizuru yesterday and had believed they were not friends. She remained silent and continued to 'eavesdrop'; it was a privilege at times when people always thought you never listened to gossip.

"What makes her more special than the other famed people?", Mai questioned, Nao usually only talked about gossip that had to do with those affecting her.

"I heard she's gay, met her talking to Natsuki the other day, Natsuki told me she was saying thank you for picking up her wallet or something"

"So?"

"Reito likes her"

"No way!", Mai had recognised Reito as a friend of Tate's and the boy she'd seen in the interview, not nerdy for somebody with glasses and wavy hair, suave and sweet, pretty much a flirt too.

"It's impossible for him then", Mai continued when Nao let the silence drag for effect.

"They say he's never gotten rejected before, everybody he likes happens to be twice as crazy about him"

Mai laughed, she didn't believe in men who hadn't gotten rejected before, they tended to get complacent. Tate's first rejection was Mai, so was his first date.

"I'm betting he would", Nao smirked.

"I bet he wouldn't", Mai replied as they neared the assembly area.

"I bet ten"

"Twenty"

"No"

"No confidence?", Mai challenged.

"Fine"

They reached the hall and Natsuki decided on a trip to the toilet.

"Really? Amount of time bet will last till one side loses or you win by default if they date: 2 months", Mai smiled.

"I'll win", Nao smirked again.

"I bet fifty she won't", Natsuki growled and walked off to the toilets, leaving her two friends momentarily stunned.

"She has ears in the morning?", Nao gave a faux shocked gesture.

Natsuki continued walking toward the toilets not bothering to turn back.

_*Shizuru dating a boy? What a joke*_, the more she thought about it, the more irritated she got. The image of her cuddling a boy didn't seem to fit well in Natsuki's mind, she clenched her fists and slammed open the toilet door, glaring off those inside.

* * *

><p>Shizuru pouted, completely uninterested with everything going on around her, today didn't feel like it was going to be eventful. <em>*I could find Haruka during recess today, I haven't seen her since the recent social dinner*<em>

Chie decided to choose the moment Shizuru seemed in thought to slam into her from the back, "Yo!"

The glasses girl's victim let out a small squeak and turned around in shock, "C-chie"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Not really", Shizuru turned back and started unpacking her books from her bag, she never did like such surprises, especially when they continued to hurt for hours.

"CCA try outs are tomorrow since the council will be done with selection by then, what you gonna choose?"

"Ara, does Chie feel that I won't be able to make it in?"

"Obviously not, but I doubt you'd stick to only one CCA"

Shizuru nodded and decided to source for answers from her to-be reporter club friend, "I guess so… Do you know anybody called Yukino?"

Chie thought for a little while, deciding to copy Shizuru's thinking pose while she was at it, "You mean the one who's rumoured to be Haruka's girlfriend?"

"There's a rumour about that?"

"Yea, why not, this school has gossip about at least half the student population, why do you wanna know? Curious about Haruka's love life?"

The crimson eyed girl nodded, "Was thinking of looking for her"

"Don't bother, the J2 humanities classes are leaving for Hong Kong today, for a month"

Shizuru knew the school had exchange programs and trips overseas but she never did think it would be for such a long time.*Ara ara, I have to pay more attention to Haruka, a month away and I don't even know*

"Anything else?", Chie grinned, she loved to help source on events and gossips, everything related to people, especially women.

Remembering that she'd never actually identified the blue-haired girl as Natsuki when she had revealed her as an ex-girlfriend, She decided to take up the chance to ask without Chie getting suspicious, "What about the name Kuga Natsuki? Ring a bell?"

"Oh!", Chie slammed her hands on the table, she had heard a lot on that one, "I heard about her conflict with Takeda recently, similar to what had happened with your ex-girlfriend that we saw the other day, some say she's got some kind of shady background, Everybody's betting on Takeda winning though."

"I bet the Kendo kid would win better", Chie continued when Shizuru seemed to be in deep thought.

"Physically, mentally or emotionally?", she let her crimson eyes wonder to the whiteboard in front of the class.

"Uh- I never thought that far. Overall I guess", the gray haired teenager scratched the back of her head.

"Takeda could probably win emotionally since he sounds as though he has better temper, mentally and physically would probably be the girl, if you went by overall, I bet thirty"

"If Takeda heard that, he'd pull Kuga out and punch her till you agree he'd win physically, I mean seriously? Kendo second-place and captain of our school's team? Kendo is our core sport mind you. Plus I need money to get Aoi her present for our anniversary, I raise it to fourty eight, the number of weeks we've been dating, we'll judge after two months, that's when we celebrate the second year since we've _met_"

Shizuru pretended to be in thought about revising her choices, she had no doubt really, Natsuki was a heck of a fighter and she never did see the girl back down once- even after she had one of her teeth punched out(not an adult tooth though, lucky for her), "Takeda wouldn't do that for me, he'd beat me up and make me spit the sentence out"

"I don't see any reason he would, he has a soft spot for pretty ladies you know"

*But Natsuki's pretty and cute especially when she's shy, Takeda has bad taste*, Shizuru kept the words in her mouth and continued with the conversation, smiling more when she thought about the girl blushing, "I offended him during the food fight, he told me to watch out or something like that"

"I never heard that one!", Chie looked shocked and worried.

Shizuru patted her on the head, "it's alright, he seems too occupied with the Kuga- girl to actually bother"

"You're too easy-going, carefree- whatever you call that. I don't wanna see you coming back to school one day with a bandaged limb"

"I won't, trust me, I know quite a bit of self-defence", the one who had taught her the basics was none other than the reason for the current conversation and she had taken classes where they were taught to defend with the longer weapons- spears, naginatas, "remember what I did to you when you sneaked up on me in the council room in secondary four?"

Chie wrinkled her nose and kept silent.

"Is she friendly?", Shizuru decided to push the topic away from herself. She would reveal the fact that her 'ex' and 'Natsuki' were the same person on a later date. First things first- try to access the change the girl had gone through in the past four years. The fact that the girl seemed to still be as innocent, cute and nervous-looking made Shizuru want to know more.

"You mean the Kuga? How come you seem so interested? But if that means you finally have some eye candy then- Pretty anti-social, it's a wonder she has a rumoured large connection in the red-light districts, with her temperament and lack of EQ, it's a wonder she could even get along, though ofcourse she has that redhead called Nao beside her as an ice breaker. Talked Nao a little, really promiscuous girl, she's in our class, at the back seat over there, always late though"

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's antics, it made her feel a little squeaky on the inside, as though it was good to know that she still had the brief outline of her character, she raised her eyebrow at the second part of Chie's sentence, "You mean flirt? And I never did noticed that Nao Yuuki was in our class"

"Aoi's class is just next door! Watch what you say!", Chie glared at Shizuru, giving up when it had no effect, "How didya know Nao's full name? Even I couldn't remember it"

The chestnut haired girl laughed at how careful Chie was being, it was good to know that she had finally settled down with somebody, "Nao introduced herself to me once, I don't think that's her full name though… but I didn't know she'd be in the same class and I bet you have your fair share of gossips already, doesn't matter if I add a little more…"

Chie took a quick glance out of the window to see if the teacher was coming, before turning back with a hurried expression when she saw the teacher hike up the open air staircase, switching the topic when she remembered something she'd heard, "I heard a few students talk about you yesterday"

"Ara..."

"They were praising your looks and behaviour… as usual. But one of them had said that you were some delinquent in disguise who would venture to red-light districts at night and have dirty fun… or something along that line"

Shizuru let a slight frown show, gossips wasn't one of the things she could take with a warm smile, especially after how bizarre she had learnt they could get back when she was in secondary school, "Would you mind ident-"

"Class", the loud yet tired voice of their teacher echoed through the window panes, "Shut up and get ready"

"She must be PMSing, better go back before I get targeted, TTYL", Chie winked a 'see you later' and literally flew back to her seat at the front.

Shizuru couldn't help but let out a small whimper before sliding her pencil case under her table. It was going to be a boring day, she was pretty sure of it.

* * *

><p>Nao stepped back in frustration, the hallways were empty and the off-white paint of the corner walls seemed to make the conversation a lot more irritating than it already was, "It's over okay?"<p>

"No it isn't"

"It is, it was over a year ago, give me a break retard!"

"That last night- it was as though you still had it for me Nao, come on, see it from my view"

"Fuck off, I never did hint you anymore than: I need some money for tomorrow"

Nao's ex pulled on the side of his long sideburns- a habit when he was pissed, "What's this, I wait for a whole year till you enter this school and you tell me you never did like me?"

"It was a coincidence that I came to same school as you okay? And the whole pull your sideburns thing looks fucking gay", Nao took a step back, lessons were on going and the only reason she was out here was to pass Natsuki the thumbdrive they shared for school work.

"It doesn't make sense"

"I don't study physics kid, chem and Bio is abstract, I don't talk OR learn logic, get off my back", She was about to turn and walk off before the boy held her back by the arm- his grip was strong, a little too strong for Nao's bones. _*Why did I have to hook up a crazy bastard? That was a year ago, but what the fuck?*_

"A-at least give me time to prove that I could be provide for you", he tightened his grip as though it was a threat.

Nao, let out a small scream in pain and glared right in the eyes of the much taller boy, "Glan, Let go!"

The seconds in which her eyes met with his were agonizing, the pain was immense but she couldn't yank it out without risking a break in some part of her comparatively weak arm.

It took only a few more seconds for her to be released by external force- Natsuki slammed the inner side of her arm onto the boy's neck and pulled him backwards and away from Nao; making sure she didn't hurt him too much.

Said boy-Bel glan de Artai, released his arm in shock and pulled back in a struggle to get rid of the chokehold.

"I would leave Nao to bicker with all the idiots she's hooked up, but the way you're manhandling the girl pisses me off", She knocked her other fist into his back, flipping him backward and onto the floor.

"You alright?", Natsuki looked up at Nao, concern in her eyes.

"Y-yea", the red head blushed and looked away then back at the boy on the floor who seemed to still be in shock at the sudden flip.

A loud growl was heard when the boy finally got himself up, he shoved his shoulder into Natsuki and walked off knowing that he couldn't match the girl, throwing in a nerdy sounding threat, "You better look out for your bike, I'm a mechanic"

Natsuki turned around half bewildered at the fact that somebody was actually threatening the safety of her bike, "You're not gonna do anything to the bike, come back here you dumb fuck!"

The midnight blue-haired girl ran after the boy who sped off down the aisle and into the boy's toilet.

Nao chased after the both of them, yanking Natsuki away from the toilet door with her only good arm, "He doesn't have the guts to do that, leave him alone". She never did like her friends getting in trouble because her own mis-endeavours.

"Did you hear that bastard? He's threatening my fucking safety, I have the right of way here!", Natsuki tried to pull away and kick the door open.

The bang on the door got the boy thinking Natsuki really would come in, his voice was a shout at first then it turned to a whisper, "N-nao's right, I-I Was just saying it out of a-anger"

Natsuki didn't trust him, she had to get it clear, face-to-face that he wasn't going to touch her beloved bike, but at her final yank away from Nao, she pulled a little too hard eliciting a whimper from her friend.

"S-sorry!", Natsuki turned around in fear she had hurt the girl.

"I-it's alright, let it drop Natsuki", Nao looked genuinely worried, "You'd get expelled if they found that you had beaten up a fellow school mate"

"I have his threat as defence", Natsuki said defiantly, though she was already considering dropping the matter as she looked at Nao's worried features, It pained her how worried her friend looked.

"But you'd be the first to use violence"

"He hurt _your_ arm!"

"It's _fine_ you see", Nao rotated her arm slowly; she was a strong girl herself, it wasn't the first time she'd been manhandled by a boy.

"Y-you sure?", the blue-haired girl whispered, her voice softening.

The red head gave her best friend a reassuring smile, "Let's go, your thumbdrive is waiting"

Natsuki nodded.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why the school is making us do chemistry for the first two weeks of school, we're in the arts stream why the hell do we have to do chem?"<p>

Mai couldn't help but agree with her, "they said it was a part of: nurturing our students into better learned individuals that strive and excel in-"

"You don't have to recite our motto", she slammed her locker door and walked off to the canteen.

"Wait up!", Mai chucked her books in and ran after the taller girl.

The route to the canteen was less boring today, everybody knew Natsuki and Nao were the first ones to start the fight. The quieter ones either looked up in awe or hate about their disturbed recesses, the mediocre bunch were gossiping or just turning to look at who seemed to quieten the isle down by a notch. The more popular ones were looking to access how much of rumours they heard had been true, delinquents on the other hand, were either thinking of how they could fend them off, recruit them or get to know them as a backup.

Mai was the only one who noticed the new found attention. Nao was on her phone while Natsuki seemed to only notice the fact that the staring was a bother.

"I think we've made a name for ourselves here", Mai scratched her elbow awkwardly.

"What's new?", Nao replied, not very interested, being infamous wasn't really something she wanted, but if she was, so be it.

"What name?", the tallest of the three asked completely oblivious.

"Nevermind, pretendIsaid nothing", Mai rubbed her temples and mumbled to herself," how can these two people able to be so oblivious about their surroundings and yet seem to know enough about what they need?"

"I'm having omelette rice"

"Déjà vu", Nao said sarcastically.

"They only have that on Mondays, Natsuki"

"Really?", the girl sounded lost for a moment.

"I'll cook it for you when we get home okay?"

The reply made the girl release a content purr sounding whimper. Mai turned around and slammed herself into Natsuki, squeezing her hand around the other's neck, "it's one of the rare moments Natsuki's cute!"

"Arrrghh!", Natsuki shouted, pushing Mai off her, "you horror!"

Mai continued laughing, "Horror only for you my darling"

"Shut up, leave that for Tate"

By the time they reached the canteen, Mai had herself attached to Natsuki's hand. The whole canteen was in its usual bustle, the only difference being that there were three councillors on duty in the area. Nao took a quick look and identified Kanzaki Reito, Lumen and chandler Elliot.

"They're probabaly running low on members now that those in humanities are off on a trip, I pity them", Mai sighed, Tate was going to be on duty tomorrow, they were going to step up the number on duty in the canteen for two weeks in order to get the students back to their usual un-rebellious practice.

* * *

><p>I walked into the canteen, not feeling too well, the usual problems- anaemia and fatigue. Turning to the back of the large packed rectangular shaped canteen, I noticed the councillor that we still owed an explanation to. I ran a hand through the chestnut coloured locks of my hair.<p>

Turning to Chie, "We still owe her an explanation don't you think?"

"Who? What explanation?", Chie growled in frustration, it wasn't a good day for her and she didn't understand half the shit(quoted from Chie) the teacher was mumbling on in GP class.

"The councillor that came to me when you were kissing during recess yesterday", I placed my hand on Chie's shoulder, giving her a quick massage to soothe her; it always calmed her down.

"Oh oh yea, thaaaat,"

I turned to look at the other corner of the canteen and looked at a familiar girl ina shite vest. _*I never knew Lumen was a councillor…*_ Snapping myself back to Chie's reply,"What do you wanna use as an excuse?"

"None I can think up of, my brains are fried by GPC"

I frowned and dragged her toward Elliot with a finger on the back of her collar: it wasn't much of drag, more like a light pull.

"Shizuruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu", Chie drawled while I pulled her closer.

Chandler Elliot, Yellow hair, emerald eyes, she had her hair tied to the back in a small bun today. Not perfect but pretty.

"Hot", Chie grinned, "she looks so much better with her hair tied up than when she lets it fall on the sides messily"

I sighed and managed to get the councillor's attention as we neared.

She eyed us, a small smirk playing on her features. Flirty? It was a little confusing really; she'd give you the vibes and then turn you down flat. Sadist. I'd leave it as that.

Chie started to walk on her own accord and pulled up near Elliot, Aoi was stuck in class due to some assignment she didn't bother to complete so Chie's eyes were free to roam.

"What explanation are you going to give me?", the tone was friendly yet commanding.

"Hmmm… that depends", Chie gave a faux worried look, "who's on detention duty today?"

"Me.", she raised a brow.

"I confess, I skipped.. I know I'm wrong, I need to repent, send me to detention, please"

Elliot straightened up, thinking of whether she really should, it was the usual practice but if a student wanted it for such reasons, it'd be defeating the purpose, after a short while she sighed, "Detention class at five today, it's till seven, if you're more than ten minutes late, you'd have to come back again tomorrow for detention, got it?"

Chie nodded with glee.

The blond haired girl gave me a sympathetic look, "I pity you, you're going to have to go for detention because of her"

I returned it, "cheers, you're gonna have to stay till seven with us"

"True, but I do have other students coming anyway and it's not like you're going to better off in future", she gave me a welcoming smile.

I was clueless at what she was hinting at for a moment until I remembered the council applications.

Raising an eyebrow, "Ara, are you even supposed to be revealing such things?

She shrugged and gave Chie a smirk, "see the both of you in detention, don't be late, now run along, I've got to a duty to do"

*It's been awhile since anybody's talked to me like a senior.. the feeling's a little special, being a junior once again*

When we walked further away Chie started to fake sobs, "Shizuru! What were the both of you talking about? Exchanging gazes and hinting with smiles"

"It wasn't that bad"

"Flirt!", Chie said with a faux hurt tone.

"Right back at you"

"You're getting popular", Chie whispered back, when she noticed a small bunch of students trail my movements with their eyes.

Rubbing my temples, I decided to ignore the additional eyes on me as we walked toward the queue for drinks, "infamous you mean, it must be because I was called out during the food fight, judging from what I heard from the students back at class, they know I took the rap for the kendo juniors, probably think I've got some kind of secret connection with them"

_*This'll just fuel the rumours of me and the red light districts*_, the world spun for a bit before it settled down again, my anaemia was getting a little worse, haven't been eating sangobion for a week._*Why is this school so rumour-filled?*_, I asked even though I had the answers. It was a school whereby many stay in dorms adding to that, school life was more hectic and suppressive in this school, gossip really was a way of relaxation and the competitiveness had made them more… quoting Chie, 'slutty'* Frowning at the word, I decided to settle for a heavier drink today, Tea was on my mind but I have been drinking a little too much lately.

* * *

><p>Natsuki slammed her paint brush on the canvas, frustrated at the model's distorted shadow.<p>

"Natsuki!", Mai and the teacher scolded in synchronisation. The teacher mumbled complaints and walked off, letting Mai control the hot head.

"What!", she spat a reply, glaring at the paid model and the lighting set.

"You just killed the canvas", Mai sighed, throwing water at acrylic so it bled off.

"Abstract? Haven't heard?"

"We're doing realism here!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes, it was one of the first times she actually had a live model posing while she painted, truth be told, she was quite stressed, she never liked letting people down especially when she was doing their portraits. Painting wasn't her best, it wasn't bad but she didn't like doing it, she was bad at colours, a 'disability' she didn't want to cure, she knew the reason she didn't want to try buck up her colour assessment and mixing but it was all part of a little self-denial thing she had going on, _she didn't want to admit that it still affected this much till date._

She gave the model one more glare, and threw her focus back to the painting, letting out a kept in breath, "Alright, I'll try"

She stared at the tip of the small brush in an attempt to calm herself and quell her need to burst and paint the portrait black and white.

When the calming exercise had succeeded, she sat in silence for a few dozen minutes, strokes delicate, calm, smooth and soft. She let her hands move according to the way she felt about elegance.

She reached the bottom of the girl's neck, closest to the part where her jacket collar was edging toward. The curves, shading, darker tones and texture… _*Shizuru*_, Natsuki felt a warm sensation spread up her neck and toward her cheeks where they burned under the top layers of her skin.

She continued to concentrate on her painting, painting the lines down like Shizuru's perfect curves. She took a deep breath and swallowed, never once noticing that her mind was venturing into her forbidden memories; forbidden in the sense that she'd never allowed herself to think about since the second year of secondary school.

She let out a sigh and leaned back on the chair with her eyes shut and her hands on her nose bridge. Art always seemed to tire her out more than she would like to admit. Grabbing her phone she turned the LCD on to check the time, **5:45**, class had ended fifteen minutes ago and nobody was packing up- the main reason why she didn't like art class, she packed her bag and sent a text to Nao.

Meet you at detention room, don't be late, I don't want to be alone in detention.

"Natsuki?", Mai asked from beside her.

Natsuki jerked up at the call, "yea?"

"W-why are you blushing? It's not obvious though looks like a small sunburn", the question was genuine, not just the usual teasing.

"I-I am?", the emerald eyed teenager check her reflection through the second camera and notice a slight tint of red; it was a blush washing off.

"Probably just a little warm today I guess", Mai said, deciding to brew tea for Natsuki tonight, to 'cool' her down; she was a believer of both Chinese(Japanese use similar systems, need a little history knowledge on this one) and western medication and practices.

"I guess…", Natsuki reached for her bottle, emptying half a litre.

She picked up her bag and slammed it into the top of her canvas, threw her brushes into the cup of water she was using and handed her palette (a small makeshift; piece of cardboard) to the girl two seats away who had similar saturated colours.

"See you in the dorms Mai"

"I'll help you cover your work when it's dryer"

"Thanks"

Natsuki headed straight for the detention classes. She walked toward the end of the long isles that her school was made up of, past the lockers and up the stairs on the right, she got up to the third level and surveyed the view she got from the top. There were a few people she'd identified as seniors of the art class that she had met during orientation week, one looked up and gave her a wave, she smiled back, painting always made her feel calmer.

Moving on to the other side of the school, passing rows of flowers grown in white make shift pots. _*gardening club is so budget-y*_

She passed the second turn and stopped outside the detention class.

"Oh? You're ten minutes early", a blond-haired councillor said from behind her.

Natsuki nodded, not bothering to reply.

"I'm on duty today", the councillor continued, buttoning up the bottom button of her vest.

"Yea? Then I'll be under your care huh? Kuga Natsuki, mark me down, I don't want to come for extra due to administration problems", she had to re attend three sessions in secondary school when the councillor had forgotten to jot down her name.

The girl held out her hand, "Chandler Elliot, you seem nicer than much of what I've heard"

"I thank art", Natsuki said in a bored tone, returning the handshake lazily, yet with just the proper amount of strength, her mind went back to the girl who had taught her all of this etiquette. _*Shizuru*_

She snapped herself back from the thought with a hint of anger, growling at the thoughts of that girl she'd been getting more and more as of late. The last time she thought of the girl that much was three years ago.

Elliot gave Natsuki a questioning gaze, "Go on in"

The two stepped into the class, one sitting at the front while the other chose a seat nearer to the back.

"Is Takeda gonna be coming today?", Natsuki was too tired for trouble.

"He has detention with his form teacher, they force him to do his work during detention, he's gotta go, been in this school two years due", Elliot, pulled out the list of students for the day, signing beside Natsuki's name.

The younger of the two rested her head on the table, closing her eyes, "don't worry, I won't sleep, she reassured the councillor so she wouldn't be disturbed. Losing herself to the darkness as she let the song she was playing on repeat last night set in.

"Oh? You're just on time, where's your other friend?"

"Trying to lay her girlfriend in the classroom", Shizuru sighed, she felt uncomfortable at the cruder choice of words but was too tired and light headed to care, figuring it'd get better after she sat down so she sat on the first seat available.

"With the two of you in, I'd be waiting for two more, one is down for CCA today and the other two are overseas, at least the class wouldn't be as hard to control", the oldest spoke to herself.

Shizuru took a while to stabilise then tried to come up with a conversation topic, feeling guilty about letting the councillor feel so alone she had to resort to talking to herself.

"What time is it?"

"Three more minutes till your friends have to return tomorrow. If you were wondering"

Shizuru took out her phone, wanting to call Chie.

"No phones", Elliot groaned.

Shizuru apologised politely, checking her inbox before she kept it.

I'm going back to the dorms first, will go to detention this Friday okay?

The chestnut haired girl let out a rare displeased whine, locking her phone and putting it in the side pocket of her bag.

"Any news?"

"I'm afraid she won't be coming, she told me to apologise for her absence"

"Reason? I mean, excuse?", the experienced councillor took out the list and wrote a few words in purple pen.

"She isn't feeling well"

"I bet she looks better than you do now"

"Ara ara, am I in very bad shape?", Shizuru pouted, she hadn't bothered to do an appearance check since recess. She honestly didn't care that much, the reasons she had developed the habit was due to the high expectations of those outside school and the girls who expected much of her back in her all girls secondary school.

"N-no you just look a little pale"

Natsuki growled, before releasing a shout, "there's only one more minute, where the heck is that bitch?"

The sudden shout earned shock and attention from the two other girls.

"Keep it down", Elliot rolled her eyes and slid lower in her chair, letting her heavier eyelids shut.

Shizuru brightened a little, the sight of the energetic, or so she thought, girl made her feel a little more refreshed.

"Ara ara, Natsuki?", crimson locked onto emeralds, both of them finding a little bit of new found energy at the sight of each other.

Natsuki froze at the sight of the crimson.

Shizuru paused, unsure of what Natsuki's daze-like gaze meant.

"H-hey", Natsuki pulled her loose strands behind her ear in instinct.

"Nao as in the girl I met with you the other day?"

"Yea… she's going to have to repeat tomorrow if she's any later", Natsuki said it quickly, Nao wasn't what she wanted to talk about now, she wanted to ask the graceful looking girl in front of her about how her life had been going.

"How's it been?", Shizuru finally said after a small debate session with herself.

"What's been up recently?", came Natsuki at the same time, she noticed Shizuru's question and blushed, looking out of the classroom to hide it in an attempt to make it look like she was waiting for Nao, struggling to reply fast, "F-fine".

Shizuru looked the girl over, Natsuki didn't seem comfortable with talking to her. "Same here", she said in an attempt to end the conversation before Natsuki got irritated with her. _*Maybe she really has something going on with that red-haired girl*_

Natsuki was in silence, she let herself continue to stare at Shizuru for the first time in ages.

* * *

><p>I'm just going to admit this. Fuck this all. Shizuru's my ex, the first girl I've ever dated and the last one I've ever fell in love with. This fact makes me think I'm straight sometimes, but I really don't have anything going on for boys, men. I do occasionally look at a girl and go, wow, hot. But, the only one I've actually loved, is her.<p>

I still remember the time we broke up, it was over MSN, of all things. We had gone to different schools after I was twelve and nothing was happening. Nothing; we were living our lives like we didn't have each other. So all it took was a simple, hey, let's break up. From her.

I took it calmly that day, or what had seemed through MSN. But that was the first time after my mom's death that I had cried for more than five hours straight. I hate thinking about it, it makes me feel weak, fucking vulnerable.

I am sure she never did love me, she's always been friendly; a flirt. Up until now... I saw her flirting with a councillor during orientation week, but I didn't know it was her at that time, just didn't think such wonderful coincidences could happen. N-not really wonderful, it just made me feel great… I guess, probably just happy that an old friend is in the same school as I am? I don't know, these feelings get confusing. But her flirting is different, it's not cheap. Fuck all those who think that of her, her flirting is better, she's just socialising. I get irritated at how defensive I am of this, but I just, really don't like to associate such words with her.

I got over her in secondary one, but I can't help but think of her every time it gets a little too quiet and peaceful. From all the romance drama discussions that I've overhead Mai having with Nao, they seem to think that such behaviour means a person hasn't gotten over the other. But that's not true, _right_?

Never told them though, they still think I've been single since forever. Fact is I was faster than all of of them. Mai's first was in secondary two, Nao's was in secondary one. I got to know them back in secondary one when we got into trouble for skipping assembly in the toilet, the discipline master was female, just our luck. But I thank that encounter, they're the greatest people you could have as friends. I'd never let anything happen to them, as long as it is something within my control.

When I had moved on to secondary three, I took up art as a way to test if I had gotten over her. If I could do it then it would mean that I was over her, that's how they did it in the shows Mai watched over at my house in secondary two after school. The main leads would always challenge themselves to do something that reminded them of their ex prove they were over it. Art was what it was for me.

Back in Primary school, every time I drew, she was the one there. I didn't like black and white pictures, so I'd always bring a box of coloured pencils over to her garden so she could advise me on the colours to choose and mix, the third time I brought them over was the first time she kissed me, my first kiss. It was short and brief but still makes me cry with a smile till date. But it's been ages since I let myself think of that. It makes me feel lonely and makes me long…for, I don't know what.

The drawings were never much to talk about, but every time I looked at them, the colours seemed to be the nicest part of the picture, not how the strokes were executed but purely the colours themselves made me love the drawing. They were chosen by her, that made all the difference. And when I was done she'd always take a long look at it and then kiss my forehead for as long as she thought I deserved.

I used to love her. I don't know when I can love again. I don't even know if I want to.

If I told anybody they would just brush it off as a joke, how deep could the love of a twelve year old get? So I've never bothered, it's not like I need to; I'm over it.

But time sure passes fast, I'm an art student with an outstanding portfolio and scholarships for visual design schools waiting for my acceptance two years early. We coincidently got into the same school, I'm seventeen and she's right in front of me, as beautiful and graceful as always.

* * *

><p><em>*Do I, still love her? By any… chance? I don't know… I don't, right?*<em>

"Ah fuck!", Nao dashed in, "did I make it?"

All attention in the room shifted to Nao, Elliot woke up, "nope"

Natsuki felt relief at Elliot's answer, it meant she had more time.

_For?_

Was the question she couldn't answer.

"I've got a valid reason! My chem teacher held the class back!"

At the shout, Shizuru stiffened, her time in detention would be spent watching Natsuki cuddle the girl. Her chest seemed to feel lighter for a while before a small dull pain pushed its way into her mind. *jealousy?*

_For?_

It wasn't it, probably just the anaemia.

Natsuki wanted to tell Nao to just go home but she kept it in. Why should she? Her friend would waste less time if she attended it today.

"Okay fine, make sure it's true or you would be re doing this", Elliot pulled out the list again.

"Safe", Nao smiled and walked to the table beside Natsuki's.

Natsuki growled a welcome and put her head on the table, suddenly feeling empty.

Shizuru pressed her head on her left arm, her other on her lap, clenched up. It created messy folds in her skirt. She kept her gaze steady on the window, shutting the sounds of the class out as she watched the sun set and dip into shades of orange.

She'd head straight home, take a bathe and then head straight to the archery range, it always made her feel better.

At least better than the empty pull in her chest that made her feel a tinge of nausea.

* * *

><p>Considering the colour of Natsuki's current bike, it was almost invisible in the night. The shade of dark blue had let it blend into the surrounding. Only the silver black branded label that said, 'Ducati' allowed Takeda to locate the vehicle.<p>

It was twelve and Takeda lived near school so the dormitory curfew did not hurt him, it did however, prevent the midnight blue-haired pain in the ass from finding out about what he was doing. He had paid off the night security anyway.

"Oh man, this'd be fucking cool", the owner of a hazel brown Mohawk with a golden slope down the back growled in excitement.

Takeda smirked, "Not my first time, but this should teach the bitch a lesson".

"What if she mistakes our art for another person's?"

"She won't, even if she does, it'd be a show, wouldn't it?"

"True that", Takeda's junior hit open the cap of the spray can.

"It's vinyl paint, not cheap. In that sense we're doing her a favour here"

"Which colour?", Said junior dug into his haversack, in exchange for being able to follow Takeda out to 'play' he had to be carry all the things they would use, _and provide the money_.

"What's your favourite?"

The younger boy looked up in thought, "Golden"

* * *

><p>Review if you're free. or not, just really.. thank you.<p>

Truth is I'm still a little in the intro.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter.. isnt.

worth the wait. Too much going on lately.

But it's long... eheh.

Still not worth. *sigh

I dont like the new format of

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Admitting<strong>

* * *

><p>Shizuru headed straight for the school gates, hoping to see the sleek black car waiting for her so the torturous day would pass a little faster. <em>*What am I doing? Walking like a jealous little girl after seeing her crush kiss another for a first time*<em>

She had been the first to pack and leave the minute the bell rang. Last she remembered, Natsuki still had her head on the table when she peered in through the windows once outside.

She turned the corner just by the bonsai plant gallery and saw the robust car waiting for her like a loyal fan. The tinted windows seemed to be lighter than usual with the light from the remaining sunset piercing through and she could make out two silhouettes in the car.

One was seated in front; the chauffeur. While the other was a larger and taller shadow. The driver got out when Shizuru was in sight so the door could be opened without her hands being dirtied. The teenager continued to stare at the other, a cigar in his mouth evident from the contrasting light now that the chauffeur had opened the door.

Shizuru let herself release a small groan, her father was in the car. She prayed there would be no quarrel and stepped up, entering as gracefully as taught.

"Dad"

"Shizuru", came the acknowledgement.

The two sat in familiar silence and peered out of their respective windows. The smoke however, was disturbing the youngest in the car.

Shizuru didn't mind smoke, no, of course she didn't; she had done it more than a few times on different events back in secondary school. But her tolerance level was different when it came to fumes coming from that man.

"How's school?"

"Ara ara, you didn't have to come all the way to fetc"

"How is school lately", she was cut off.

"I get along well with my friends", Shizuru said softly. *Today doesn't seem to be any good*

"Friends aside"

"I have been chosen by the council and am also planning to take up archery as my second CCA", she took on a more business-like tone.

Fujino Iro extinguished his cigar, "You're not hanging out with that dyke anymore are you?"

The chestnut haired girl clenched her fist; an action she let show on purpose to show she had taken offense, "Her name's Chie"

"And she's _disgusting_, I don't see why you should sound so defensive over a mere lesbian"

Shizuru flinched at the tone and was angered by its words, but her voice carried anything but anger, "friend you mean"

"All these people should just go through a holocaust and be done with their insolent foolish ways", the comment was passed off lightly, like a remark that was an obvious theory.

"Kill me off then", Shizuru whispered, she was disgusted at the thought but not foolish enough to reveal something that would literally kill her. She put her bag down on the seat, finally remembering to take it off after forgetting due to the tense atmosphere.

"Don't put that there, it's dirty, I don't want to get the chauffeur on extra duty just because you decided it shouldn't go where it belongs"

Shizuru tensed her shoulders at her father's anal behaviour, "It belongs to me"

"It belongs on the floor"

"There is no fixed place of belonging for a bag, it's just a bag", Shizuru replied, tone still calm.

"It is just a bag, it goes on the floor", the man raised his voice.

Shizuru pulled the bag by the strap and let it fall to her feet.

"Why are you so rough with your belongings, you are a girl! Others will look at you and judge me for your poor upbringing", the voice was stern.

"Ara but I thought you said it was just a bag?", Shizuru taunted, she had wanted to explain it was because she was tired but it would just diverge the already brewing argument and so kept it in- he would never bother about how bad her day, or life was.

"So now you're quoting me to your advantage? I come here with good intentions just to fetch you from school and this is how you treat my sincerity?"

Shizuru wanted to argue back; she knew it wasn't a special trip just to fetch her but because he had just came back from the airport and had called the driver halfway anyway, but she didn't want to start a quarrel especially not when she was emotionally exhausted, "Thank you then"

"Why do you sound sarcastic?"

"Ara… I sincerely am not, dad should stop reading me like how you read your clients, yes? I am just a little exhausted"

The car sped up ; the chauffeur was trying to get them home as soon as possible so they would not quarrel, it was the only thing he could do to help his employer's daughter. She warned herself against getting angry; something she rarely need to do, though it was a different case when it came to this man. But since even her chauffeur was trying to help… She would have given him a smile but her father would only misinterpret it if he saw.

"Just because you are tired you show such disrespect!"

"I didn't mean it as disrespect, you asked me why I was sarcastic and I explained that it was due to fatigue, not because I don't respect you, why are you twisting the argument in such a way?"

"I am not twisting!", it was a shout now.

Shizuru mentally scolded herself for using the wrong word on that overly sensitive man, "You are always so quick to anger I don't see any way I can commun-"

"You are the one who made me angry!", he shouted when his phone started to ring.

"No one can make you angry, only you can", Shizuru lowered her voice, he was all in all, her father and if she raised her voice, it would only be seen as a challenge to the controlling man.

"If you weren't so disrespectful I wouldn't be! So who makes who angry?"

The car came to a stop and Shizuru flicked the lock and opened the car door as gently as she could despite her anger.

The two dropped the topic after they stepped out. The older man was too occupied with an incoming call to bother.

* * *

><p>Natsuki walked to the car lots in her school, followed by Mai who was going to buy groceries.<p>

The two walked fast, both still clad in school uniforms with similar bags slung over a shoulder.

Mai got a phone call and flipped her phone open in a clichéd manner, "Nao?"

Natsuki turned, remembering that Nao had told her she would go to her bike to get the money she had stuffed in the back storage compartment, "why is she calling when we're going to meet her anyway?"

Mai shrugged her shoulders but froze at the point they were at their highest, "Oh my god, Nao, it's not April fools today and that's not even funny"

The blue-haired girl stopped walking and turned to Mai, she had a pained and worried look shot back at her.

"Natsuki"

"Yea?"

"You know, Nao went to get something from your bike earlier?"

Natsuki cocked her head to the side, her gaze questioning.

"Don't blow okay, I'll pay for any damage"

"Nao spoiled my bike?", her eyebrow twitched.

Mai held Natsuki's hand as tightly as she could and led her though the remaining few metres into the car park, where a clear view of a familiar modelled bike with golden and silver stripes sat. The word 'slut' was sprayed over the back half and on the storage box.

The shorter of the two had every visible muscle in her body tensed, her grip was on Natsuki's fingers and her palms were sweating. It was as though she was over reacting, but she knew how much Natsuki's bike meant to her and she really couldn't picture how the girl was going to react, even her usual rampage would seem unfitting.

Natsuki let her keys drop, the sound of the metal echoed in the more than empty car park. Her silence was all that was worrying to Mai, and Nao, who was standing facing them.

"Somebody stole my bike!", Natsuki roared with half the power of her usual since the news had not set in yet, "I'll Kill th-"

"Natsuki", Mai ventured cautiously.

"What! You know who stole it?"

"No but"

"It doesn't matter I have a safety tracking device on that, I'll just bring a pole an-"

"You blind dog!", Nao shouted out, not wanting to wait for Natsuki to realise.

She then said it in an audible whisper, "This is your bike"

"What?", the reply was a real question, before it became an exclamation, "What!"

* * *

><p>Shizuru pulled her wet chestnut locks up and tied them into a bun, having just bathed, she had donned the usual dry-fit t-shirt and fbt shorts so archery practice wouldn't cause her to sweat too much.<p>

"Ara ara, my phone has been receiving a lot of Chie's tweet notifications recently"

She had the habit of checking her phone before training started and so, walked to the device and clicked it open with one hand, the message was from an unknown number.

Congratulations Fujino Shizuru, you have successfully made it into Fuuka Junior College's student council. Welcome to the 15th student council and we hope you will enjoy the work over the one year you will be serving in this organisation.

Your first enlisted duty will be tomorrow, at the canteen during first break along with Yukino Kikukawa and Sayori ichinose who is a council senior who will be guiding you through your duties. You may leave fifteen minutes before class ends unless your teacher deems it to be unfitting due to any unforeseen circumstances.

We look forward to your active participation, new sets of uniforms sponsored by the school- your council attire, will be provided by the second week of your service. We council seniors will be stepping down in two months and aspire to hand down our skills and experiences to the new blood so as to usher in a strong and bonded 16th student council.

With regards,

15th student council president,

Kanzaki Reito.

The message took her quite a while to read; water droplets from her hair were distorting the words on the screen.

"Ara ara, duty starts this soon?", she wiped her phone dry with a tissue, "let's hope it all goes smoothly".

Picking up her bow once again, she clipped the arrow holster to the side of her shorts and tested the tension of the bow string. When ready, she pulled an arrow out of the holster and got into the usual stance; her feet parallel with her bow rested on the front part of her foot, the bowstring resting on her neck.

She lifted the bow and loaded in an arrow, pulling back till it touched her chin in one fluid motion. Checking the target one more time, she stilled her left hand and released the arrow in her right.

There was a small stretch of silence and then the sound of the arrow hitting the target board was heard. The sound was music to Shizuru's ears, something that never failed to comfort her.

She took a deep breath and drew another arrow, this time aiming for the bottom left corner.

* * *

><p>The morning was cold yet welcoming, Shizuru stepped out of the front porch and walked to the car.<p>

"Good morning Fujino-sama", the now familiar face of her chauffeur appeared as she got closer. Her chauffeur preferred using Japanese even though they usually spoke English at home.

"Morning anzen doraiba-san", Shizuru smiled.

Her chauffeur laughed, "I am glad you feel safe"

"Thank you for yesterday", Shizuru got into the already opened car door and smoothened her skirt once she sat down.

"You are welcome, it is part of my job, I am only doing what I was paid for", he closed the door with the strong yet gentle glove-covered hands of his.

Shizuru checked the rear view mirror to ensure her uniform was presentable and up to standard before leaning back tiredly, "Ara ara, I sure hope today's duty will be eventful so it wouldn't be too boring"

"Shizuru-sama is outstanding as always, I am proud to have such an ojou-sama, I am sure you father is proud"

"Ara, flattery gets you nowhere Shiro and father had not said anything about it which means it is not something that he feels is outstanding enough"

Shiro didn't reply, he knew just how high the expectations Iro had for Shizuru was; something he had always felt was unnecessary. But it was protocol and basic manners to not speak badly of your employers and so he kept silent and let Shizuru close her eyes and drift into her short nap.

The seventeen year old made a small sigh in resignation to a new school day, but she had no complaints- it was her basic duty.

_*I wonder how today's duty will be*_, she clenched her fists in nervousness; something that rarely happened. A foreboding feeling was bugging her since she had woken up.

* * *

><p>The day continued in the similar fashion as it had been for the past week.<p>

The teenager would sit in her class and wait for the teacher to be done with whatever kind of character education talk she had for the day. The boring part however, came after the talk; when lessons started.

Shizuru sat at her seat with her usual calm demeanor, or at least that was how the other students had perceived it.

"DY over DX squared would not fit with the above equation, especially with the dera-", the teacher mumbled, scribbling a few equations on the board.

Shizuru let her brow crease slightly, the syllabus was already taught in secondary school but she still had to listen; they would probably be building on that stack of information soon and dazing could cause her to miss some of it. It was especially important even though Shizuru was a student strong at mathematics. A big part being the fact that Math was the only subject that didn't seem to naturally find its way into her brain even when she was dazing. The rest- especially subjects like biology, English and social studies(more to the sociology side) were subjects she never did have to pay attention to.

She never told many about the fact she didn't have to listen or revise the subjects though. She didn't want to sound like she was boasting. Keeping it a 'secret' also let the more studious side of many students like her more. If they ever did find out about her 'talent' at the subjects they'd feel as if it were unfair and start to dislike her for the ability. Weird but true; it happens everywhere, even in the workforce.

"Fujino-san", the girl beside her gave her a small tap.

"Ara, may I help you?", Shizuru whispered back and made eye contact.

The cheerful looking girl giggled, "You sound like the clerk from the general office"

The crimson eyed girl let a smile show.

"I wanted to ask somebody about question 10A I I"

"You mean 10A part 2?", Shizuru let amusement show in her eyes, she pronounced the roman numerals as _I _as well- at least only in her head; Chie had a good laugh when Shizuru couldn't get herself to see the numerals as numbers instead of letters back when they were in secondary two and she didn't want it to happen again.

"Yea..", the girl scratched her head and leaned closer to Shizuru's table in an effort to look at Shizuru's worksheet.

Shizuru moved back a bit to give her some space and show that she was okay with the girl looking at her work. Her eyes then moved down the girl's different shoulder build- a sportsman.

"Woaa, I never did realize THAT! That part, again…", she made a whisper that mimicked a shout.

"Thanks", she lifted two fingers to her forehead in a small salute.

*I use that hand sign to signal 'I'm sorry' though….* Nevertheless, Shizuru gave her a warm smile as if to say 'you're welcome' before turning her attention to her phone. It was clear who it would be; Chie.

You'll be on duty today right? Could you get some instant ramen for me since you get off earlier? Then I wouldn't have to queue

Shizuru's reply was simple and to make her point she decided to add an emoticon. She hardly used them, it didn't come naturally.

No :l

She flipped her phone shut and turned for another glance at the girl she had helped earlier and then flipped her phone open again to check the time.

_*Ten more minutes, just ten more*_, Shizuru smiled and leaned back in her chair, she did want to leave but she wasn't in a hurry. Life is better enjoyed when you have the time to sit and daze or waste time flirting. The flirting part hasn't been in the equation these days though, she just didn't feel like it anymore. _*Maybe I'm getting more matured.. or old*_

The morning was cooling and a gush of cold air caused a shiver. She decided to warm her hands through writing so they wouldn't go numb and started to scribble on her paper. Her scribbles were random scattered happenings of her recent school life.

*There must be a lion in my stomach.*, Shizuru pouted when her hunger distrcated her from her thoughts. She made a mental note to get a luke warm breakfast tea before she bought food later to prevent indigestion. Breakfast tea wasn't her favourite kind but it was the only kind they served.

She let herself relax in her usual upright position with her eyes fixed on the board and her fingers resting on her lips in habit.

* * *

><p>"Mai, Nao's not in school today so you should go meet Tate during recess, no need to follow me to meet that-", Natsuki sighed, "I'll sit him down and talk to him to clarify things first okay?"<p>

"Fine",Mai continued with her worried gaze despite Natsuki's reassurance, she knew the blue-haired girl was going to try and sit him down and then loose her control and beat him up.

* * *

><p>By the time she was done with reading everything on the board, she raised her hand to excuse herself from class.<p>

Her teacher, a tall well-dressed man in his early thirties smiled and dismissed her with a small wave of his hand; the teachers in the school seemed to like the council a lot.

Shizuru made her way out of class gracefully in a pace faster than her usual. She slid down the first flight of stairs she saw and continued past the hallway as if she owned most of it with her humble footsteps.

She made her way to the year 2 classrooms and leaned on the side rails in the middle of both the classes. _*Sayori Ichinose, I wonder what she looks like, I guess I'll recognize her when she comes out with the council uniform*_

A mousy looking girl with red glasses joined the wait beside her.

"Ara ara, you must be Kukikawa-san?"

Yukino looked up flustered, "Y-yes, uh… I-Ichinose-san?"

Shizuru giggled, "Ara, do I look that old to you?"

Yukino took awhile to realize who Shizuru was, her voice got softer as she spoke, "O-oh the other girl doing duty with me?"

Shizuru pouted and let her hand graze past the shorter girl's cheek before helping her tidy the left side of her fringe, "Yukino-san cannot remember my name from the text message?"

"I-I", Yukino blushed and pulled away gently, "sorry"

The taller girl smiled and cocked her head slightly to the right, "Fujino Shizuru, nice to meet you"

Her hand was held out for a tad too long before the glasses girl grabbed it out of embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you".

"Great to see my buddies get along already", the voice was firm and welcoming though it's owner seemed unnaturally bored, dull in its own sense.

"You must be Ichin-"

"Sayuri is fine, come on, let's go"

The two juniors tailed behind, silent and uncomfortable.

"Recess duty is simple, just stand there like you've got no life and then try to stop anything that falls in the line of rape and… shout"

Shizuru raised a brow, it was a different way of explaining things, forcing or fighting probably came between the two.

Yukino however, didn't seem to get the description, "E-excuse me?"

"Bullying, fighting, playing with a lot of food, making too much noise… only the last happens often, the rest are rare, it's not a prison though, so even if they shout a bit it's fine, just make sure they don't do it for too long. No food allowed to the classrooms either, check that they aren't smuggling anything"

Yukino nodded as if in a chemistry lesson and tightened her collar and necktie.

"If the students seem to be something you might have problems with, inform a teacher or get another buddy. Especially if it's cigarettes, don't catch them yourself, problems might arise if they frame you instead. Wait till later on and inform the teachers about it, they will see to the matter. The discipline committee would be good if the teachers are not around"

Yukino's action caught Shizuru's eye as the reflection of a certain silver titanium ring made white traces in her vision. The ring was tucked behind Yukino's tie, in a pretty strategic location whereby it wouldn't fall easily.

_*Isnt that… Haruka's? Then the rumour must be-*_, Shizuru decided to put her theory to test, "Ara, Yukino-san is that the ring your boyfriend gave you? You lucky little girl."

Yukino's eyes widened a tad, "N-no my good friend from secondary school gave it to me as a friendship thing"

"Mhmm.. must be really precious, it's great you treasure your friends this much", Shizuru trailed of in a faux-dreamy tone to wipe off any suspicion from Yukino; if she even had any.

Yukino nodded and blushed, she looked to Sayuri to break the pressurizing gaze she got from Shizuru's abnormally calm eyes and the charismatic aura she seemed to give off, "So we have five minutes to eat?"

"Ten, we can always be a little late. I'll be back later, got something to settle at the general office, have a good recess and don't run off"

Shizuru felt like a primary school student again but happily listened to the orders. _*If she wasn't Haruka's I'd probably have suggested holding hands and walking in a straight line to fir the way our senior is talking to us. everybody is taken these days aren't they?*_

She walked over to the drink store and got her warm Styrofoam cup filled with tea and settled for a downsized version of katsudon from the Japanese themed stall.

* * *

><p>By the time she had finished the small portion of her rice, the bell rang and students started to pour in. She was lost for a bit as to where to stand before Sayuri approached her with a silver golden badge that seemed to weigh a lot despite its size. She was then instructed to stand on the top right corner of the canteen and start recess duty.<p>

The place was noisier than the first few days she'd been there but the noise wasn't as bad as compared to yesterdays; everything was generally peaceful throughout the first ten minutes of recess. She did notice some crowding in a certain area but brushed it aside as the usual meet up.

"Hey babe, congrats on getting chosen, glad to see one more pretty girl in the council, recess is gonna be a lot less boring", a tall boy with long sideburns called out when he walked past.

Shizuru noticed another boy with earpieces plugged in walking their way and decided to wink at the one who tried to hit on her.

The boy spun round to meet Shizuru's playful gaze,"Woho… not a ta-"

In the midst of trying another pick up line whilst walking backwards, the tall boy hit into the other walking up behind him.

"Fuck, you blind?", said victim unplugged his ears.

"You were the one with the earpieces on kid"

The two started a small quarrel, both too prideful to back down yet too timid to start a real fight.

Shizuru giggled at her success and decided to walk to another corner before her victim came back to harass her.

"Arrrgh, let me go you slut!", an overly aggressive growl spread through the canteen and Shizuru felt a tingle down her spine at the intensity and familiarity of the voice. She stopped walking and turned to the voice.

She knew somebody was going to get in trouble. Other than the fact that it was happening during her first duty, she didn't like what she thought could happen. Her heart started to beat a tad faster as worry seeped into her suddenly flustered thoughts. _*Natsuki… must be another fight*_

A howl followed after a boy's warning tone was heard, his voice laced with fear.

Shizuru raced forward at the exact same moment everybody queuing started to crowd closer. "Excuse me", she whispered quite a few times as she tried to push her way through the already interested students.

"It's that blue-haired girl again", she heard one from her right.

"Cool", a boy with a hushed voice said in amusement.

Shizuru heard a bench topple but wasn't tall enough to get a view, she spotted Lumen in the crowd, it was the first time she'd seen Lumen wear her council uniform but she pushed the thought away and sped up, not bothering to whisper apologies to those she had pushed aside.

"I'd bang her right there, check that out"

The crimson eyed girl let out a small unusual protective growl of her own, such men always got on her nerves; sex wasn't everything. Her hands grabbed on the next student in front of her and she pushed him aside with an amount of strength she hardly used.

"You bastard, come here! I'll teach you what you get for messing with my bike!"

She got into the clearing, surprisingly empty; at least till she saw a raging emerald-eyed girl being pulled back by two others she didn't have the time to identify.

A nerdy looking boy was sitting on the flipside of a green bench, his legs kicked back as he tried to get up.

_*Still unhurt*_ Shizuru checked in relief.

"Who else can it be if it weren't you? Stop lying you fucking ball-less dog!"

She flinched at the language used and stood there motionless for a second, unsure of what to do. Language probably would get through… force? Didn't seem right, it wasn't right.

_*The first rule…*_

The blue-haired girl managed to break free of the two girls holding her back the second Shizuru froze. The one with the attention of the crowd lurched forward, teeth bared. Shizuru felt adrenaline rush under her skin and her body seemed to lock for another second. The boy was going to get hit and chances were Natsuki would be expelled for repeated offence.

Something was screaming at Shizuru, asking her to move but the adrenaline seemed to ironically be providing enough force to hold back.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>A well-aimed slap landed on Shizuru's soft cheek.<p>

"Shizuru!", the scream was shrill and Shizuru's ears rung in response.

"Mom! I'm sorry!", Shizuru stepped back in fear, tears threatening and hurting the insides of her eyes as she tried to hold them back.

"What's the use of saying sorry?", the figure Shizuru formerly respected towered over her, tears flowed from the bloodshot eyes of the woman, her fringe providing shade for her creasing eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", Shizuru continued pleading, she didn't know what she was saying sorry for, she wasn't supposed to. It wasn't her fault in the first place, she was just a punching bag for her mother's built up agony.

Crimson red eyes met each other, one had confusion and contradictory thoughts filled in its tired dark red. The other was fear-filled, worried and thoroughly pained crimson red. The only obvious difference however, was the shade of red each held and the amount of tears trapped in them.

"Of course you're sorry, of course…", the older woman ran a glass-cut hand through her hair before pulling it down to cup her daughter's swollen cheeks.

Shizuru continued to shiver as her mother brought a bottle from beside her down to her mouth.

"I'll teach you how to forget the guilt of being sorry, okay Shizuru?", a slur.

"Mom", the ten year old said with all her courage.

"Okay?", the woman repeated, ignoring the voice.

Shizuru forced herself to nod, the bottle either landed in her mouth or on her head, the only way to safe herself from dying through an assault on her head was to accept her mother's 'concern'. She then curled her tongue backwards to stop as much liquid as possible.

"Good", her mother said tiredly and forced the bottle of classy red wine in her daughter's mouth, "_good_".

Red liquid flowed in and then gushed out of the child's mouth continuously, but the obedient child let the liquid choke her and fill her five senses with horror. She didn't kick at her 'captor' or try to writhe her head away and back for air like the past few times.

By now she had already learnt the first rule: When violence is involved, stay still and the punishment will not be servere.

* * *

><p>Flashback end<p>

* * *

><p><em>*But it's not the same now… right?*<em>, Shizuru cried out in her own mind.

The boy with glasses braced for impact but a taller figure slammed its way into the path of Natsuki's attack.

A loud smack was heard as fist met a lousily defended face.

Lumen stood there with the taste of blood in her mouth, it was her duty as a counselor to stop violence and she didn't want to see anyone get expelled so all she could do was stand in the middle of the tussle. The decision literally hurt like a bitch though.

Natsuki pushed Lumen aside, half in shock and half due to the adrenaline that seemed to command her to continue with the boy.

Lumen's block gave Shizuru's instincts enough time to overrule. She let her feet lead her forward and her hands block the forward movement of the aggressor.

Natsuki pulled the resistance inwards and quickly slammed her elbow in on the other's; a tactic she had learned from fights back in secondary school.

Shizuru's left arm went numb the moment Natsuki's elbow slammed into her. Her right arm made up for the temporary immobilization and swiftly landed a punch on the side of Natsuki's left shoulder, effectively causing her to lose balance.

_*Sh-Shizuru?*_, Natsuki recognized the resistance when pain was inflicted down her entire left side.

Shizuru took the chance and slid back to lock the shorter girl's arms, kicking the girl's back so she would arch backward and lose strength in her upper body, "You're not a primary school or secondary school student anymore!", Shizuru shouted aloud- to herself as if to confirm that her mother no longer was around.

She noticed her outburst and continued for a cover up instantly- her quick thinking was the result of lessons from the past years she had let her weaknesses show, "So you can't just go and pick fights this way! You're almost an adult now, be more responsible."

Her tone was firm yet gentle, just like how people were starting to know her in this school.

Natsuki let out a low pitched whimper and fell onto the ceramic tiled floor, instantly letting her hands go limp; Shizuru wasn't the enemy and being reprimanded by her made her feel as if she had committed a serious offence.

The taller girl was breathing heavily, it wasn't the strain she had put on her body due to the sudden need for exertion of force but the confusion she was feeling. The past experience she had thought she was already over was still affecting her to.

Even after confirming her mother was no longer near her, her eyes still forced themselves close in fear a familiar wasted woman would tape her hands to her feet as punishment for resisting violence of any form. Nausea coursed and her heartbeat fast, she let out a whimper that seemed to mimic the one Natsuki had let out earlier.

"Shizuru?", Natsuki snapped back from her small rampage, her voice a whisper in worry.

_*Natsuki-*_, Shizuru was dragged away from the upcoming hallucination from her childhood, her eyes clouded in the mixed feelings she was going through as Natsuki's voice echoed in her ears.

"Get lost people, nothing to see here!", Sayuri shouted from a few meters away.

The crowd cleared instantly, disappointed that the original target wasn't hurt at all and Shizuru gradually loosened her grip when the boy Natsuki had been hell bent on killing ran in the direction of the classes.

The whole situation felt a little dream-like to Natsuki, there were so many sudden additions to the simple fight- the two other people pulling her back, the sudden crowing, the appearance of a senior to block her strong blow from it's original target and then, Shizuru. With all the unused energy, anger, adrenaline and the thought of her un- vindicated bike… And then Shizuru and the fact that she was locked down on the floor. She growled in the grainy confusing feeling her head was going through.

"Sayuri", Lumen acknowledged and wiped liquid from her mouth, saliva or blood?

She looked down at the hand, blood.

"Get her to the discipline room first"

"Sure", Lumen dragged her voice and gave Shizuru a, 'good job' smirk before carefully asking Natsuki to get up. The girl seemed like she had anger management issues and she didn't want to piss her off again. The reason for the rampage was still unclear though, she had arrived the same time Shizuru had and was clueless about why she had to even act as a human-shield for a random junior the second she stepped in.

"Shizuru?", Lumen questioned when Shizuru stood motionless.

"Y-yea", she felt cold sweat flow down the back of her neck.

"Let's go", she whispered to Natsuki, her voice wobbly.

Crimson met emeralds as Natsuki shot Shizuru a confused look it was weird how they almost had a fight a moment ago and were suddenly talking as if nothing had happened. _*Shizuru sounds so… shaken*_

Worry was evident on Natsuki's strong features but Shizuru turned away from the concern, not sure how to answer for the sudden fall of her usual strong façade of calmness.

"Shizuru?", the second probe earning curiosity from Lumen who was standing at the side awkwardly.

Yukino was with Sayuri; the two seemingly in their own thoughts, subconsciously walking to the discipline room, Yukino following beside since she wasn't too familiar with the school yet.

"Yes?", Shizuru swallowed so her voice would go rough.

"Are you okay?"

The chesnut haired girl nodded and let Lumen take charge of walking behind-a standard procedure when they led students to places; at least that was what Shizuru had done in her former school as president and a practice she had observed here as well.

"You just don't seem to be very alright"

Lumen didn't know Shizuru much and so didn't feel she was off character in anyway. The fact that Natsuki could tell meant they were close. _*looks like they've got a special relationship here*_ Lumen was always curious, but her gossip was one way- in and hardly out.

"Ara.. I am fine, thank you for your concern", she shut the other sounds out so she could compose herself.

The offender pursed her lips and tilted her head down, blaming herself for Shizuru's anger as they made their way to the discipline room.

* * *

><p>The four students gathered in the air conditioned council discipline room.<p>

The cold was accompanied with a few seconds of silence that chilled Shizuru down to the depths of her memories.

She appeared calmer on the surface by now but the more she suppressed her feelings the worse the nausea got. She covered her mouth and tried to take a few deep breaths.

Natsuki on the other hand, was staring at the only girl in the room that she decided deserved her attention. Said girl's actions made her feel funny on the inside, something much more than worry. It was the first time she's seen the girl look so disturbed. But she couldn't think of a single reason why her actions would warrant such a reaction.

"So…", Lumen sighed, "Care to apologise fo-"

"Excuse me", Shizuru cut in before opening the door and leaving the room, her actions graceful and _seemingly_ in character.

"Care to apologise for the punch? I mean I'm not going to do much about this. I'll just keep my mouth shut and you won't be expelled for assaulting another student… due to your already bad records", Lumen continued, Shizuru's absence was fine since she wasnt going to be the one who handled the case.

Natsuki completely ignored the councilor; her mind was on Shizuru leaving the room and the look she had given her in the canteen. _*Maybe she's like that now? Maybe it's cause' I haven't seen her for so long and I don't know about her character changes… arrggh, why am I always unable to figure people out? And why especially Shizuru*_

"Sometimes you're too kind Lumen, she doesn't even look like she appreciates", Sayuri rolled her eyes.

_*But my gut tells me she's- I don't know. It just doesn't feel good. Why do I even have to be this worried, it's not like I actually know her now, let's just ignor- Fuck this, I'll just go find her*_, Natsuki instantly took off and ran out of the room, as though oblivious of the existence of the other councilors

"Oi!", Sayuri shouted after her and tried to chase the girl before Lumen pulled her back.

"She's trying to run from this!"

"Relax, she can't. I'll just look for her later to settle things okay? Don't report injuries to the teacher in your report, just report that she had scared the guy and leave it there. If I don't report my injury she'll just get a pink slip", Lumen groaned and tried to find the first aid kit after Sayuri pulled away and sat down. *They probably have things to settle themselves… especially how Shizuru had hesitated until I had gotten punched… maybe that boy had hit on Shizuru and Natsuki had gotten angry and wanted to punch her… but I heard something about a bike… Either way, if they're a couple all I can do is protect those of the same 'species' as I am.*

"I don't even see why you're always defending these idiots, like that time in J1 when you protected that idiot and _then_ pushed the blame to me. Again."

Lumen smirked at the memories the sentence had brought back, "Hey hey, be good and you get good karma okay?"

Sayuri groaned and looked at the only junior left in the room, "part of being in the council would be writing proposals and reports especially if you want to get a high position, this will be your first task"

Yukino felt bullied but nodded and immediately planned the report word by word in her mind. _*I promised Haruka I'd take over her position. Gambarimasu!*_

Lumen raised a brow when the junior didn't protest and then laughed at how irresponsible Sayuri was getting. She searched the bottom of the metal cardboard in the room and found the kit. _*I'll look for them later, I have to get them back to class before the bell rings*_

* * *

><p>Natsuki dashed out into the empty hallways; the council room was far from the classrooms-a minute walk of distance. Her midnight blue hair swung left to right as she looked for the girl.<p>

_*If she'd disappeared from vision this quickly she'd have to run. Then why leave the room so slowly? If she were avoiding, where- the toilet!*_ Natsuki couldn't help but give herself a pat on the back for her analytical skills.

* * *

><p>Shizuru rubbed her neck and cheeks to comfort herself, "Ara ara, you should relax, nothing is here to get you."<p>

She took in a few more breaths and stared at the white grainy ceiling of the toilet's ceiling, "No one's here." She was unsure if that was a good thing or not but the anxiety eased as seconds went by.

When she was a little more confident that she'd regained her usual calm, she looked in the mirror in front of her, raking her hands through her fringe. She let down her hair so she could re tie it again before going back to class. Tucking her lips in, she pulled her silky smooth hair back.

The door slammed open with a kick and her heart skipped a beat. Turning, she saw clear emerald eyes staring right back.

_*Great way to enter you idiot!*_ Natsuki stood there awkwardly, "Uh- I didn't want to use my hands…"

Shizuru laughed at Natsuki's antics.

"R-really!", Natsuki blushed afraid Shizuru thought she was still as rough. Though the truth was she still was.

"I believe you Natsuki", crimson eyes sparkled, she was feeling much better.

Natsuki stepped into the toilet and the door closed behind her with a click. Then silence took over.

The new addition in the toilet got Shizuru's mind off the small leftovers of the earlier anxiety attack. Shizuru stared at her expectantly. _*Does she want to talk? Ara, I should really say sorry for folding her arms in that way and kicking her back that hard…*_

_*Say something...*_, she tucked her hands in her skirt pockets. _*apologise! Because of your crazy anger problems you hit her when she was trying to stop you. No wait, she's hurt? Is she?*_

Natsuki leaned forward to try and look at Shizuru's elbow without moving closer.

But none let their lips move, both for different reasons.

The bell rang as if to rush an apology from either one of them.

Shizuru leaned back on the basin, staring at Natsuki with guilt for 'attacking' the girl, "S-sor"

"Sorry", Natsuki whispered, looking away.

"I-", the taller of the two was at a loss for words, not expecting the girl to apologize. At least not before she did.

"I shouldn't have caused any trouble on the day of your duty, it will leave a bad impression of you in the council right?", emerald met crimson. _*Shizuru I..*_

"It's ok, don't worry it wont…", Shizuru's voice trailed off when emeralds fixed itself onto her own crimson ones. _*what is this, the intensity…*_

When Natsuki continued staring with all the attention she had without talking, Shizuru decided to break the renewed silence, "Ara ara, Natsuki has always had beautiful eyes"

_*W-why is my heart beating this fast? What did I do? No I didnt do sports... Maybe it's because I ran in.*  
><em>Then she remembered the last time her heart beat that fast. Shizuru.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"What colour should I use?", Natsuki frowned and glared at the box of colour pencils.<p>

"Emerald and Crimson", Shizuru replied without much thought.

"The picture didn't have those colours!"

"You could colour the grass emerald and the sky red…", Shizuru grinned.

"Fine but you have to k-kiss me on the forehead longer as a reward for me… listening to you", the smaller girl blushed.

"Ara ara, _my_ Natsuki is blushing", the crimson eyed child said in a sing-song voice and hugged her girlfriend.

"N-no I am not!", her heart hammered against her chest as Shizuru hugged tighter.

"Is Natsuki's heart is beating fast?"

"N-no! Why would it", the emerald-eyed girl jumped away and curled up in the lush green grass of Shizuru's garden so she wouldn't be found out.

"Denying again aren't we?", Shizuru squealed playfully.

_*I-it's because S-shizuru is so beautiful.. N-no.. more than that… I wish I had the courage to call her mine as well…*_ Natsuki immediately brought her to arms up to cover her chest defensively, her heart beating so hard and fast that her hands were shivering slightly.

Shizuru caught the other girl off guard and pounced atop the younger girl while she was deep in thought.

The smaller girl kicked lightly against her girlfriend, afraid to hurt her but still keen on putting up some resistance. The action only made Shizuru squeeze her tighter till she had to give in just so she could breathe.

The two were centimetres apart and slightly panting, crimson fixed on emeralds, neither backing down.

A smirk formed on Shizuru's face as she closed the distance.

_*Do I make your heart beat as fast as well? My Shizuru…*_

* * *

><p>flash back end<p>

* * *

><p><em>'The main leads would always challenge themselves to do something that reminded them of their ex prove they were over it. Art was it for me'<br>_If I can do art without thinking of her it means I'm over her. Then why when I'm actually standing alone with her I-

"D-don't say tha-", Natsuki said in suddenly realisation but was silenced when another voice rang out louder than her unusually timid one.

"Shizuru!", Lumen called from behind the door; too lazy to pull it open, "If you haven't noticed by now, I'm your guiding senior. Recess is over, better get back to class soon"

Shizuru tied up the her hair in a hurry and flashed Natsuki a playful smirk, "I guess I'll see you during detention? I have detention duty in two days. If you're really sorry, come for the day I have my duty"

Natsuki nodded in shock as her blush instensified, _*Is she flirting? I-I don't think so, but she's so… ch-char. Aaaaaarrgh*_

When Shizuru's footsteps vanished with distance she let out the words she was going to say earlier.

"Don't say that..", she stared in the mirror.

"Or I won't be able to get over you another time", she whispered to silence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Did I even get over you in the first place?*<em>**

* * *

><p>Ok... This chapter wasnt good. I left the story alone for really long and forgot everything I had to do.<p>

Does anything appear unnatural to you?...

Three quarters does to me.

Arrshhh... I wrote the second flashback nicely(the only thing I liked more) and then I accidently clikced another page while clicking save and then everything was erased... I had to re-write but I didnt like the re-write much.

sleep. Have to wake up in an hours time to catch the sunrise with my cam[I dont have polarizing filters with me *sob] oh, I'm left with thirty minutes to sleep. it's 3:40am.(after rewrite)

Thanks for reading. I really dont mind if you flame this chapter. I have to re-read my own story. I forgot a lot of the details.

Did I rush the story too much?


End file.
